


I've Loved You For A Thousand Years

by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper



Series: A Thousand Years Series [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfPenAndPaper/pseuds/ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you believe in reincarnation?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I does not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned except for the thoughts of the characters alone.

A/N: Okay, so I had been thinking of writing a story like this for a LONG time, but never had the muse for it. And when I heard the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, my muse flared up and has been driving me wild. So I figured I would entertain you with my idea. And if I get 10 or close to 10 reviews –or more- ^^ I will continue. If not, I will delete the story and be done with it.

Thanks, and have a fun time reading! I put a lot of time into thinking up the plot for you guys! ~

Oh, and to make it clear, Yuuki is not a Kuran nor is she a pureblood.

* * *

"Talking"  
 _Thinking/Bond_

* * *

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colours and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid_  
 _To fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _One step closer  
_ _~Christina Perri_

* * *

It was the mid 1300's and two lovers kissed passionately. "You know they will come for me" A dark haired male said. A silverette just snuggled closer. "I don't want them to harm you" he whimpered. The brunette kissed his lovers forehead, smelling his fear. "They won't, and even if they manage to, I will never leave you Zero" he said, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. Their legs tangled together under the sheets on their shared bed, and the brunette rolled on top, pressing his silverette lover flush into the mattress as he set to work on the younger mans neck. "Kaname" he sighed, treading long slim fingers through brunette hair. "Zero" Kaname groaned, his face buried into the crevice of his lovers neck. His body heaved to taste his lover. If only a little bit. "Do it" Zero whispered and Kaname jolted upward, wide wine orbs staring into calm violet ones. "But, you'll…" he started but was cut off when the silverette pressed his lips to the others. "It's alright, I want to spend forever with you" he said and Kaname stared at him. "Your family" he said.

"You're my family" Zero whispered, pink dusting his cheeks. Kaname smiled softly. "Then as the moon to witness our union, I promise to protect you and love you for the rest of our pureblood lives. If something should tear us apart, let this bond show us the way" he murmured before sinking down to the silverette to his neck, pearl white fangs glinting in the dark.

* * *

"We have to kill him. Murder that son of a bitch!" a woman cried, waving a gun in the air. "He's kidnapped our precious hunter, we have to do something!" another cried. "How do we do that? He's a pureblood and were just a group of hunters" one whispered. His doubt splintered the entire group as their shoulders sagged. A lone man jumped onto a bench. "Don't forget, were hunters! We have weapons!" he yelled. The hunters nodded.

"For Zero!" they cried in unison.

* * *

Zero cried out as fangs sunk into his flesh, pleasure instantly encasing him. He could feel his blood being taken from him, but in truth it didn't disgust him; he didn't know what it did to him. All he knew was that he liked it. Zero's heart began to flutter in his chest and his eyes glazed over as Kaname very gently drew away from his bitten neck. Zero sleepily closed his eyes, but Kaname nudged him and he blearily opened them. "Come now love, we can't have you falling asleep on me" he said a deep satisfied growl rumbling from his chest when Zero shifted underneath him. Kaname ran a fingernail down the side of his neck and he took delight when Zero's eyes flickered red. Zero closed his eyes, whining. Kaname gathered his lover into his arms. "Don't fight it" he cooed, just as Zero's soft plump lips latched onto his neck instantly sinking his fangs into the flesh. Kaname's eyes slid shut slowly as his now bond mate fed off of him. He cradled Zero's head when his suckling became sluggish. The red faded from his eyes and once again became the violet that Kaname had fallen in love with. "Now…" Kaname whispered. "Now, I'm going to make love to you, and touch you here; feel you here" he said, grabbing Zero's ass, kneading the well built and rounded flesh through the fabric of his night clothes. Zero cried out, unintentionally spreading his legs.

Kaname started with his neck, lips teasing the already pleasured bite area; leaving Zero to only gasp and wiggle. Zero was slowly stripped from clothes and coherent thought, as his body tingled from pleasure and the bond. Zero moaned as Kaname rubbed himself along his sensitive body. "What do you want me to do?" Kaname purred. "Take me" Zero said.

And he did.

(Sorry, I didn't do the lemon now because it doesn't key in with what's about to happen)

* * *

The mob surged into the forest, weaving around trees, their feet sloshing into the mud. Hands clasped tightly around their weapons. Guns and swords alike; both tingling with power as they neared their destination. They had only one thought on their minds: Save Zero.

* * *

Stars light gathered its power to shine through the cracks of the curtains, as it fell to lay rest on the sleeping lovers; mapping out every perfection as it searched for flaws. But it found none.

Zero awoke first-briefly wondering how they had gotten dressed after last nights strenuous activities-, staring at the sleeping pureblood lying on top of him, his face pressed into the crook of his neck. _HIS_ pureblood. He absently traced his lover's cheekbone, marveling at how just one person could obtain such beauty. Kaname's blood red eyes flickered open and Zero faltered in his tracing; violet eyes darkening in embarrassment. "No, continue" Kaname whispered softly, snuggling back into his lover.

Zero continued after a couple seconds of regaining his bearings, and he almost faltered again when Kaname released something from his chest akin to purring. He watched as Kaname's normally pale skin flushed. "Sorry-"he whispered, "That doesn't usually happen". Zero laughed and watched as his lover's heated flesh darkened. "It's not nice to laugh at loved ones" he pouted. Zero just continued to giggle and Kaname narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

His lips instantly descended upon his lover's neck, grazing his fangs on his sensitive bite mark. Zero- to say- melted into his lover's touch, as Kaname mapped out his neck. Kaname's tongue traced over an artery, and he brought his nose down, sniffing the soft flesh; feeling the soft pulse of blood. "Just a taste love?" he asked, red eyes looking at violet ones. "You don't have to ask" Zero replied, and Kaname's eyes softened before his mouth descended upon the inviting neck before him. His fangs sunk into the soft skin and instantly began to suckle; taking small sips. Zero shuddered, his fingers digging into Kaname's shoulders in pleasure. Kaname wasn't taking Zero's life source because he was hungry; no he was taking it because he could.

The next couple of seconds went by in a blur.

Their door was forced off its hinges as a group of hunters ran in. Kaname tore himself off of Zero, who sat up; hand holding the bleeding bite mark. "Were too late!" a woman wailed. "We can still kill him!" a male spat. Zero's eyes widened. _No!_ "Kaname run!" he cried, and in those seconds he said that, a bullet went off and Kaname vanished; the bullet imbedded into the wall. Some of the men shot their guns at the ground in anger. A young man walked to the front of the crowd and Zero froze. "Kaito?" he said slowly, not believing himself. Kaito glared at him. "You were supposed to be mine" he muttered. "You were supposed to love me!" he screamed. "Kaito" Zero murmured reaching out to his long time friend. But Kaito turned away. "Bind him and take him with us, he can still be of use to find the pureblood" he said, and Zero could only look at him in hurt as his hands were roughly bound behind his back.

* * *

Being roughly dragged into an open clearing, he was forced onto his knees, the silky fabric of his night pants squishing into the mud; and the blood red shirt that was Kaname's slipped off of his shoulders as it was too big. Kaito walked up to the side of him. "You see this pureblood! This is what we do to traitors of their own kind!" he yelled out to air, and his hand lifted up clenched around a gun; Zero's gun, as the tip rested on the silverettes temple. Zero's eyes widened. They were planning on using him to lure his lover out. No! Don't! But it was too late. Three hunters fell to the ground, dead from where they stood. Kaito grinned stepping away from Zero. "Now this,-"he said "Is a fight". Zero watched as Kaname took down the hunters; picking them off one by one. Kaito walked forward grinning ear to ear. "For initiating the first attack and killing those hunters you are herby sentenced to death" he said, raising Zero's gun. What Zero didn't anticipate was the gun suddenly whirring in his direction and being fired. Blood splattered onto his face, and Zero let loose something akin to a scream. Zero stared wide eyed at his lover's arm, which was effectively damaged from the bullet embedding itself into his flesh. "You are despicable" Kaname hissed, bright wine orbs glittering with uncontrolled anger. Kaito just shrugged. "It was the only way to land a hit on you; speaking of, doesn't that hurt?" he questioned with mock sympathy. Kaname hissed at him, his brown tresses curling, a sign that he was unleashing his power.

Kaname launched himself at Kaito, who just dodged and once again put his gun to Zero's temple. "Stand down-"he said, "Or Zero will die".

Kaname immediately ceased his fighting and let the remaining hunters bind him, but his darkening aura remained, wrapping around everyone. They forced the normally high pureblood to his knees. "This is a sight to behold, the mighty pureblood Kaname Kuran, forced to his knees" Kaito mocked. Kaname growled and Kaito and the other male landed a punch on the pureblood's face. "Stand down, or Zero here will get it" he warned. Kaname glared up at the younger male. Zero stared wide eyed at his lover, and he started to struggle when one of the last female hunters lit a match. "Kaname!" Zero cried, starting to struggle. Kaname looked at him, with calm red eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" he said just as the match landed on his shirt. As the flames overtook his body, Kaname didn't make one sound. Zero did that for him. Zero released screams and moans for it to stop, tears streaming down his cheeks. When Kaname lay on the ground seemingly dead, with charred and burnt flesh, did they let Zero go. Releasing him, they watched as he scrambled over to the body of his lover. "You are free to go" Kaito said. "You will still be a hunter, we couldn't just kill the last purebred hunter clan" he continued. Zero stared at him with teary eyes. "Let me kill him" he said. "What?" Kaito asked. "Let me be the one to kill him" he said. Kaito smirked before handing him his gun and sword. Zero slowly walked over to his lover. He stared at the burnt flesh and felt his eyes welling with tears. _It takes more than that to kill me love_. Zero's eyes widened, and his breath caught. He looked at his lover and smiled. _Find me in the future, and this time, don't let me go_. Before the seemingly dead body of the pureblood could react, Zero brought the sword up to his neck, and in one sweep, he slit his throat.

Zero fell, his blood being soaked up into the pureblood's body.

A few hunters yelled, and Kaito stood shocked, before he stalked away the hunters following after him. "He was supposed to forget about the pureblood, continue on with his life, and fall in love with me!" he hissed. It was a couple more minutes before he calmed down. "Whatever, let's just get the pureblood" he said, stalking back to where they left the dead vampire. Kaito's eyes widened. Where they had left the two bodies, was a pile of glittering crystals covered in bright red blood, and no pureblood. "He never was dead! He just let Zero kill himself like that!" he screamed. One of the older hunters grabbed Kaito's arm, and they left in a fit of rage.

* * *

Kaname ran, fully healed. He ran to where he knew he would be safe. To his family.

The doors flew open and Kaname rushed in to the sitting room, looking distraught. Juri Kuran looked at him. "Kaname, what's wrong?" she asked, her soft voice settling the nerves in his body. Doing something he hadn't done in a long time; he threw himself at her lower half and cried.

"Kaname sweetheart, what happened?" she asked. "I lost him-"he mumbled, "I lost him again". Juri's eyes softened. "Do not be at war with yourself, if Zero chose his fate, honor it, and search for him in the future" she said, he small hands petting Kaname's head, gently stroking his hair. "I finally had the chance to spend forever with him" he said, his broken red eyed looking at the woman he had lived with for so long. Juri hugged him. "You will find him again, my son. And when you do, hold onto him with a tighter grip than before" she said. "I'm not your son" he said, his voice muffled by her skirts.

"I know-" she said, "But just this once, let me pretend that you are".

* * *

**Present~**

Zero woke up gasping for breath. He looked around his large room carefully, calculating anything that should or should not be out of place. Deeming it worthy, he settled back down into the mattress, only to have his hand shoot out and slap the alarm clock silent. "Damn" he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. A soft knock on his door sounded around the room. Yuuki peeked her head in. "Oh, you're awake" she said softly walking in. "Yeah" he said groggily. Yuuki looked at him. "You're paler than normal Zero, are you alright?" she asked, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "Yeah-"he said, "I just had a creepy assed dream" he replied, crawling out of the warm covers. "Oh, well will you be alright to actually go to class this time?" she asked again. Zero nodded and Yuuki brightened up. "Come on, get dressed then" she said looking at him. When Zero didn't move she looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "Well, if your planning on watching me change feel free to keep on looking" he said, starting to remove his night pants. He watched as Yuuki turned bright and whipped her head around. A couple of minutes later Zero let his knuckles rap lightly on the small girls head. "C'mon" he said and the two set out, walking slowly to their class. About halfway there a familiar presence settled around the hall, and Zero gritted his teeth. Kaname Kuran followed by his loyal friend Takuma Ichijo. As they passed each other, Kaname and Zero locked eyes, and the silverette couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing.  
When Zero was long gone did the pureblood let a small smile grace his features, which did not go unnoticed by Takuma.

 _He is remembering_.

* * *

_One step closer_

* * *

Well how do you all do?! I'm just moving my stuff from FanFiction as I've been hearing rumors that they may take down the rated M fanfics. Who is there for anything rated under M? sure as hell ain't. So I've recently gotten this account, so if I do anything wrong or against the rules just feel free to point it out to me.

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I does not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.  
________________________________________

"Talking"  
Thinking/Bond  
________________________________________

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
________________________________________

A silverette ran down the walkway, practically throwing on clothes in his haste to make it on time. "Zero, you forgot your hat!" came a call and Zero made a sharp turn to run back up and grab his hat. "Shizuka, what would I do if you weren't there for me?" he asked in a teasing manner, as his nanny fixed his ruffled clothes and did his tie right. "Oh, you'd be at the bottom of the sea by now" she teased back, making Zero's cheeks flush remembering the incident that happened when he was a boy. "Now go on, you wouldn't want to miss your date" she said, shooing him off. Zero threw his nanny a warm smile before taking off again, this time with his hat.

"Ah! So sorry I'm late" Zero said practically panting out his heart. "Hey Zero….are you alright?" came the voice of Kaito Takamiya. Zero looked up at his soon to be lover and grimaced. "That would be a good story to tell the organization. Oh yeah, Zero couldn't make it because he died while choking on the organ he needs to live with" Zero said. Kaito laughed. "I can see the headlines now. Zero Kiryuu, son of the wealthy mayor of our fair city dies whilst on a date" he said and Zero gave him a funny look. "Did you just say whilst in a sentence?" he asked, and Kaito looked ruffled. "Um yeah" he said looking uncomfortable. "That's like the biggest word I've heard you say yet" Zero said in a teasing manner. "Hey!" he exclaimed, and Zero chuckled softly. Kaito looked put out. "Why don't you ever smile at me?" he asked. "It's because I don't want to" Zero replied. Kaito nearly glared. "You need to learn to smile at your fiancé" he said and Zero frowned. "I am only doing this because my father set this up before our births. But other than that, I only like you as a friend" Zero said. "Come on; let us not waste this date. I don't want it to go sour before we even get to it" Kaito said grabbing Zero's hand and yanking him forward. Zero grumbled to himself as he was pulled along by his fiancé.

They soon sat in a small coffee house, looking very uncomfortable. Kaito sighed. "Say something Zero, I need to get to know you better if were to be married soon" he said. "Kaito, this may be a date, but I have no intention of giving you any more information than you already know" he stated. "And I will not be intimate with you" Zero added, looking at the man he was being forced to marry. Kaito stood up and looked at Zero quite icily. "I feel that this date is not going so well, so I will bid you a good day" he bit out, before leaving Zero sitting there in shock. Even if he didn't wan to love Kaito that way, he still loved him as a friend and brother. He tipped his head down, letting his bangs shade his eyes. A shadow fell over him and Zero lifted his head in record time thinking it was Kaito. It wasn't. It was a male with shoulder length brown hair and the most beautiful red wine eyes Zero had ever seen.

Realizing he was staring, Zero blushed and averted his eyes. "Are you alright?" the man asked, looking at the silverette in front of him. God, even his voice oozed pure sex Zero though, resisting the urge to shiver. "Yes" Zero replied, and the man looked at him, "Are you sure?" he asked again. Zero's face fell. "No" he said. The other male sat down where Kaito once was. "Maybe you could tell me…my friends tell me I am a good listener" he said, and Zero's eyes widened a fraction. "But…um, I don't know who you are…" Zero mumbled, using the lame excuse to learn the handsome man's name. The brunette smiled a knowing smile and Zero shifted as if he had been caught. "I am Kaname Kuran, and you are?" he asked. "You already know" Zero said, giving Kaname a funky look. "I know; I just wanted to hear it from you. It makes more sense if we are to start a friendship" he said, letting off a low chuckle. A light blush flitted over Zero's pale cheekbones, and he mumbled out a 'Zero Kiryuu'. Kaname smiled.

"Now what was bothering you?" he asked, and for once, Zero told him the truth; the real one, where he didn't leave out anything. He spoke of how before he was born; his father sold him to be married to a rival's son to stop a feud. And how even though they were to be married, Zero didn't feel anything towards the other besides friendship. Kaname leaned back. "Wow, that is harsh" he said as he leaned back in the chair. "Why haven't you told your father that you don't wish to participate in this marriage?" Kaname asked. "Last time, I didn't get out of the hospital for a week" Zero said, and Kaname felt his eyes widen. "I have not disobeyed him since" Zero said quietly. "How are you disobeying? I say you should find a nice woman and elope" he said and Zero looked at him. "I do not prefer the presence of woman" Zero stated quietly and he blushed turning his head. "Ah" Kaname stated. "Then you would not mind if I helped you finish your date would you?" he asked, and Zero saw something gleam in his eyes. Was it lust? For him? Zero inwardly shivered. And instead of declining like Kaname thought he would, Zero threw a small smile at the man. "I would enjoy that very much" he said shyly.  
________________________________________

"So did your date go well?" Shizuka asked, once Zero had entered his room. "No it didn't. I stated that I did not want to have any intimacy with him, and he left quite angrily" Zero stated. "Then why do you seem so happy?" she inquired. "Because I meet someone, and we had the most wonderful time!" he said throwing himself onto his bed. "Oh?" Shizuka asked, smiling at her young master. "He was the perfect gentlemen, and we talked until he had to leave. If he was the one I had to marry I wouldn't mind so much Shizuka" he said sighing. "And what was your perfect man's name?" she asked. Zero was silent before he spoke, and when he did, it seemed as if he was the happiest of all times.  
"Kuran Kaname" he said and Shizuka's eyes widened. "Kuran!" she nearly shrieked, and Zero bolted upright on his bed. "That is the pureblood prince!" she exclaimed. Zero shook his head. "I don't care. He was so nice, I knew he was a vampire, and he knew I was a hunter, and yet he approached me" Zero said. "Oh my" Shizuka said covering her face with her hand. "What?" Zero asked, looking at his nanny. "You know I am a pureblood as well" she said and Zero nodded. She had been a friend of the family for generations, and when Zero had been born she immediately wanted to care for him. "Well, it is said that Kaname hasn't taken a mate since his last one was brutally killed. And if he approached you, then you caught his eye. Meaning he may want you to be his mate" she said, and Zero's eyes widened. "W-what happened to Kaname's last mate?" he asked. "That is for Kaname-sama to tell you" Shizuka said quietly, as if she had already said too much.

"I will wait then" Zero said, and Shizuka gwaked at the silverette. "You mean you will see him again? What will you do if you are caught?" she asked. Zero looked at her with pleading eyes. "Will you help me see him Shizuka? I…I want to see him. This is the first time I have ever asked for something so please" he begged, looking at her. Shizuka took one look at those violet eyes full of hope and she crumbled. "Alright" she said relenting and Zero did something he hadn't done in years. He hugged her. "Thanks you Shizuka, you're the person I can count on more than anything" he breathed. "Do you really like him?" she asked. "I…I don't know. All I know is that I feel like I do and that I can trust him" he replied. "When does he want you to see him again?" she asked. "He didn't say, he just said wait and we'll find out when fate wants us to meet again" Zero said, and Shizuka let out a chuckle. "That is so like Kaname to say things like that" she said. "Now, it is time for you to sleep. You spent the entire day out" she said, and Zero pouted. "I'm not tired yet" he said. "I don't care Zero. Get ready, or do I have to treat you like when you were little?" she asked, and Zero backed away before starting to rid himself of his clothes.  
________________________________________

Zero happily walked down the street, his mind caught up in remembering the brunette haired male with red wine orbs. But with his mind occupied, he wasn't watching where he walked. Slamming into a hard body, Zero cursed as he fell to the ground. "Well, it seems the gods do favor us these days" came a deep baritone voice Zero knew all to well. "Kaname?" he asked looking up. And when he saw that it was indeed the brunette, he let a smile blossom on his face. Kaname helped the silverette off the ground, and felt warmth spread in his chest when he saw the smile appear on Zero's face. "I was just thinking about you" Kaname said, looking into violet eyes. Zero felt his body get a little flush. "I was thinking about you too" he confessed averting his eyes when he saw Kaname smile.

They settled into a slow pace as they walked together. "For some reason I feel as if I aught to know you better than I do" Zero blurted out. "I feel the same" Kaname replied. "Same?" Zero asked. Kaname chuckled. "I know you're attracted to me, and I am to you" he said, and Zero felt a full on blush cover his cheekbones. "I don't know why, you're concerning yourself with me. I mean Shizuka said it was because you wanted me as you're mate; but I can't help but feel there's something else too" he said, and Kaname froze a little. Shizuka better not have told him yet. I have to be the one! Kaname thought. "Um, Kaname?" Zero asked. "Yes?" Kaname replied. "Were at the park" he said. "Ah, so we are" he said, motioning for Zero to sit on one of the many benches that were provided. "Did Shizuka tell you how my mate was killed?" Kaname asked after a long pregnant pause, and Zero shook his head.

"No, she said it was for you to tell me" Zero replied. "Shizuka is a wise woman" Kaname said. "Tell me, how does a hunter know the pureblood Shizuka?" Kaname asked. "She's my nanny" Zero replied, and Kaname snorted. "It's funny, Shizuka Hio a nanny" he said laughing. "You were going to tell me about your mate" Zero said. A look of utter sadness crossed his face. My…mate, was killed because we were in love" he said and Zero gasped. "We had finally become one, and then I had him ripped away from me" Kaname said, and his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry" Zero whispered, and Kaname looked at him. A sad smile ghosted over his lips, and he covered his hand over Zero's. Zero's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before they closed to half mast, and a contented smile grazed his features.

They stayed like that until the sun went down, not even noticing that a pair of dark brown eyes glare jealously at the purebloods back.  
________________________________________

Zero walked into his home with a carefree sigh, only to be bombarded by Kaito and his father. "Where have you been?" his father asked, his eyes narrowing. "Out" Zero answered simply. "With whom?" his father asked again. "No one" Zero replied. "Don't lie to me, boy. I know you've been hanging around a pureblood" his father hissed, and zero's eyes widened. "Yes, that's right. You've been keeping scum company instead of staying by your fiancé's side" he continued, and Zero saw Kaito's smug face, before he narrowed his eyes. "So what?" he growled. "Who cares if I hang around a vampire? He's nicer to me than you two will ever be!" he hissed.

-Slap-

Zero's head snapped to the side, and his cheek started to sting. He felt tears gather behind closed lids. "You live in my house, and you will live by my rules. I am the mayor and you will obey me. You will stop seeing that thing, you hear me?" his father snapped. "Yes father" Zero said brokenly. Seemingly satisfied his father walked off, leaving him only with Kaito; who moved to his side, acting like he was going to hug the silverette. Zero slapped his hands away. "Zero what?" Kaito asked surprised. "Don't touch me" he hissed. "In fact, stay away from me. I don't want to see you until the wedding, and then after that I want you to leave me alone" he growled before walking up the stairs to his room.  
Shizuka encased him in a hug the second he walked into his room. "Shizuka, they have forbidden me from seeing him!" he cried. "Shh, Zero. If I know you, you'll figure out a way to see him" she cooed. "Shizuka?" Zero asked. "Yes?" she answered. "I'm Kaname's mate aren't I?" he asked mumbling the question into her blouse. She continued to pet his hair. "It is not my say in what you get to know right now" she answered. "But I am aren't I?" he tried again. Shizuka sighed. "Yes. You are Zero" she said. "But I thought his lover was killed" Zero said looking at his nanny. "There is such thing in this world called reincarnation child" she said. "But if I am, then why didn't he tell me?" Zero asked. "Zero. Kaname lost his lover-your past life-over a hundred years ago. He didn't tell you because he was probably afraid you would reject him" she said. "I want to remember" Zero said, and Shizuka kissed his forehead. "I know you do" she said, "But I can't make you remember, you have to do it on your own" she said, releasing the silverette. "Now, it is after dark, you need your sleep if you are to find a way to see your pureblood" she said laughing when a blush found its way on the stotic hunter's cheeks. "He's not my pureblood" he mumbled when Shizuka turned away. "At least not yet" he added when she left the room, but Shizuka heard him, and her laughter followed her down the hall.  
________________________________________

Kaname smiled when Zero walked up to him. "I have been forbidden to ever see you again" he said, and saw the anguish that crossed Kaname's features. He quickly walked up to him and hugged the brunette. "We will make this work. Meet me at the park tonight" he whispered, before walking away, because he knew if he stayed, he would never leave. Zero continued to walk, and Kaito joined him. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked. "Just shut up Kaito" Zero hissed, walking faster to get to his home.  
Once they did, Kaito slammed him against the wall. "Why wont you understand that I did it for us?" he insisted. Zero spat in his face. Whipping it away in disgust, Kaito slapped Zero across the face. Gasping in pain, he immediately let out a whimper when the light brown haired man punched him in the face on top of slapping him again. "Kaito Takamiya you unhand him right now!" came Shizuka's furious shout. Kaito released him and watched in satisfaction as the silverette slid to the ground. "Get out!" she hissed. "But-"Kaito began. "I said get out!" she yelled pointing her arm in the direction of the door. When he was gone, did Shizuka kneel down to look at the silverette's face. "He hurt my baby boy" she said, and Zero let out a laugh before grimacing. "I'm not yours" he said. "I raised you, you're mine" she said, and Zero nodded. "Just make sure I'm ready for tonight" he said before promptly fainting in his nanny's arms and Shizuka let out a shriek.  
________________________________________

Something prodded him awake. Zero rolled around, his hand waving in a 'shoo' motion. "I though you were to see Kaname tonight" came the teasing tone, and Zero shot out of bed, albeit a little unstably. Zero took a couple of deep breaths, staying in the same spot for a couple of minutes. Handing him a jacket, Shizuka gave him a look. "Every one is asleep. It is a little past ten, but don't stay out too late alright?" she said whispering, and Zero nodded before walking over to the window. He mouthed a 'thank you' before slipping out into the cold night. Shizuka sighed. "Oh, Kaname I hope you can have happiness this time" she said quietly before sitting down in a chair to wait for Zero to return.  
________________________________________

Zero panted for breath as he ran to the park, hoping he wasn't too late. Ending up at the bench where they sat, he saw that it was empty, and his shoulders sagged. He was. "Looking for me?" came the voice Zero was hoping for. Whirling around faster than he had anticipated he stumbled a bit, starting to fall; but was instantly encased in Kaname's strong arms. Kaname was smirking at him, and Zero blushed. His smirk faded, and he looked concerned. "Who did that to your face?" he asked darkly. Zero lifted a hand and touched his cheek only to recoil in pain. "I didn't think Kaito hit me that hard" he mumbled. "Kaito hit you?" Kaname hissed. "Yeah, we got into a fight about you and so I spat at him" Zero said, looking so innocent that Kaname had to laugh. "What?" Zero asked. "You are too cute for words" he said, and Zero blushed, the red reaching his ears, and traveling down his neck to disappear underneath the collar of his shirt. "Would you like me to heal those for you?" Kaname asked softly. Zero looked at him in confusion. "My saliva has healing abilities" Kaname explained. Zero flushed again, and nodded a bit shyly.

Leaning down, Kaname gently trailed his tongue across Zero's cheek to under his eye. Zero's skin instantly started to tingle and he let out a surprised moan of pleasure. Kaname drew back with wide eyes, before he smiled. "Is that better?" he asked and Zero nodded, his eyes hooded. "I brought you something" Kaname said. Was it just Zero or did Kaname look nervous? Zero's eyes widened when he produced two thorn less roses. One a midnight blue and the other a violet. Zero gasped, taking both into his hands. "Their beautiful" he murmured. "Do you know the meaning?" he asked, and Zero shook his head. "The blue means unattainable and the violet means love at first sight" he said. "There is also a meaning for when you have two roses" he said. "Do you know that meaning?" and Zero again shook his head. "It means, marry me" he breathed out, staring into Zero's eyes which darkened in embarrassment. "Kiss me" Zero said before he could slap a hand over his mouth. Kaname smirked but complied with his wishes. Lowering his head down yet again that night, he slanted his lips over Zero's and kissed him deeply.

Still holding tightly onto the roses, he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck. When they broke apart, Zero's cheeks were attractively flushed. "Kaname" Zero said gaining the pureblood's attention. "Why didn't you tell me I was your mate?" he asked, and Zero watched as he flinched. "I didn't want you to leave" he said, and Zero saw a fragile man, instead of a powerful pureblood. "I thought that if I made you fall for me and then tell you, you would leave" he said, pressing his face into the crook of Zero's neck, who stiffened out of instinct from being a hunter, but relaxed seconds later. "I won't leave" he said and Kaname lifted his head with a hopeful look. "I admit I have an undoubtedly high attraction to you. And I would love to remember my other life with you, but even if I don't, I will still stay with you" Zero said. Kaname's arms wrapped around Zero's middle, and he hugged the hunter to his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he chanted over and over again. "Kaname…" Zero said. "Hm?" he asked looking up at the hunter with his wine orbs full of love. "Kiss me again…" Zero said, red blossoming over his cheeks. Smiling softly, Kaname captured his loves lips in a kiss, finally reclaiming what was lost to him.  
________________________________________

Sleepily stumbling into his room, Zero made it to his bed with Shizuka's help. Undressing him quickly, she put him to bed with a kiss on his head. Smiling softly, she placed the roses that Kaname had given him, on his bedside table, before she walked out, to go to her chambers for some rest.  
________________________________________

They continued this. Zero sneaking out at night to go see Kaname, his secret love, and Kaname showering him with blue and violet roses.  
Both lovers were waiting for the right time to finally leave, and be together for the rest of their undying years. But the closer they got, the closer they got to being discovered. And Zero's wedding to Kaito got closer and closer. "Love, you need to go home, you're tired" Kaname said, rubbing his nose against Zero's. "Come back to me in three days, and then we'll leave" Kaname said, before he set Zero on his feet. "These next three days are going to take forever" Zero confessed, and Kaname smiled. "Go home love" Kaname urged, and Zero complied, walking away with a yawn. Kaname walked in the opposite direction, to his own home. When Zero returned, he tiredly undressed himself and climbed into bed, falling into a sleep full of dreams of him and Kaname.  
________________________________________

"You're my family" Zero whispered, pink dusting his cheeks. Kaname smiled softly.

"Take me" Zero said.

"Kaito?" he said slowly, not believing himself. Kaito glared at him.

"Stand down-"he said, "Or Zero will die".

Find me in the future, and this time, don't let me go.

Zero gasped, shooting up in his bed, sweat sticking to his skin and hair. He sat on edge and panting for what seemed like forever before he forced himself to relax. "I remembered a little bit" he said to himself, feeling a bit giddy and angry. The sweet memories made him want to sigh and daydream…or night dream seeing as how the moon still shone through his window. But the bad ones, made him want to shoot Kaito in the foot. But he knew he couldn't do that. As much as he hated Kaito for doing that to him, he knew he couldn't injure him like that. Snuggling back into the sheets, Zero waited for sleep to come, exited that he would be able to tell Kaname he remembered, if at least a little bit. Sighing, he sunk back into his sleep; dream filled with Kaname and nothing else.  
________________________________________

He had another fight with his father. But this time, the fight was different. They got violent, which ended with Zero locked in his room. Zero banged on the door for the first hour and a half, which ended up with him bruising his hands and wrists. Sitting on his bed, Zero turned the roses over in his palm. They meant marry me. Zero smiled, was Kaname asking him to marry the other? He hugged the roses to his chest. Grabbing his coat he quickly and quietly snuck out his window, making sure no one saw him as he ran to their spot. As Zero had known he would be, Kaname was sitting on their bench. He ran up to him, smiling like the sun was shining. "Zero?" he asked surprised when the young hunter threw his arms around the other. "I finally got your meaning with the roses" Zero whispered. "Were you trying to ask me to marry you?" he asked, and Kaname looked away, a blush going over his cheeks. "Maybe" Kaname mumbled. "Yes" Zero said. Kaname gave him a funny look. "Yes I will marry you" he rephrased, and Zero watched as Kaname's entire face lit up. "You make me the happiest pureblood alive" Kaname whispered before they shared a passionate kiss.

"I remember" Zero said once they had broken apart. "All of it?" Kaname asked with worry. "No, just that parts that matter" Zero replied, and Kaname smiled. "Let's leave now" Zero said, and Kaname looked shocked. "My father and I fought again, and this time he locked me in my room" Zero explained. Kaname nodded. "Alright. We will go to my home first and you will hide there. I have some things to grab before" Kaname said, and Zero nodded before they got up and they left hand in hand.

Sitting Zero on his bed, Kaname quickly left to gather what he needed. Walking on the street, he set to getting his things done faster than a normal human could have. On his way to gather the last thing he needed, he ran straight into Kaito. "What do you want?" Kaname practically snarled. Kaito merely chuckled. "Careful, if you deal with me, you might not have time to save Zero" he said. Kaname lost it, and he was glad that at that moment in time, there was no one on the street. He pinned Kaito to the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat. "You should be able to smell it by now" Kaito said, and Kaname froze smoke overcoming his senses. Growling like a wild animal, Kaname effectively crushed the hunter's windpipe so he would choke to death on lack of air, and took off towards his home. When he got there, there was nothing but ash. Kaname froze, the things he had dropping to the ground as he sank to his knees. "I-I lost him again" he whispered, feeling a wetness trail down his cheek. Using his fingers to dab at the wetness there, he brought his hand away to inspect.

"Their tears, Kaname-sama" Shizuka said coming up behind him. He turned to her, and her eyes were as broken as his. "He was finally remembering" he said. Shizuka closed her eyes and her shoulders shook. She had lost someone dear to her, and unbeknownst to her, this was the first step she was forced to take into madness. And for the first time in his life, Kaname tipped his head back and screamed.  
________________________________________

Present~

"Zero! Zero!" Yuuki called waving a hand in front of his face. "Zero!" she yelled kicking him in the shin. That seemed to break him out of the trance he was in. "Class is over" she said pointing to the now empty classroom, and Zero stood up stretching giving off a huge yawn. "Were you really day dreaming or did you fall asleep with your eyes open again?" Yuuki asked, in what she would have pegged as a teasing manner. Zero shrugged, he had no idea, if he was dreaming or not. It seemed so real, and that's what creeped Zero out the most. Dreaming about Kuran? And them being in love? Posh! So a dream. No, more like nightmare. Zero shuddered. "Zero are you up for class change over?" she asked looking at him with a 'do you need blood' look. "I'm fine Yuuki. Geeze, you're such a worry wart" he said. "Hey! Meany!" she yelled.  
________________________________________

Zero refused to meet Kaname's eyes during the change over, confusing both males greatly. Why am I so embarrassed when I look at him? Zero thought, mentally scolding himself for being such a wuss. Kaname was confused for a second before he remembered Zero was living his past lives again. And hopefully I can keep this one. I don't think my heart can bear another death of my lover, ah soon to be lover Kaname thought to himself as he led the Night class past the hoard of hormonally screaming Day class girls. And guys. I see them hiding in there Kaname thought smirking to himself.

Both Zero and Kaname locked eyes, and like the previous night, Zero's cheeks flushed, but he tried to hide it behind a scowl. It just made him look even more adorable and even more appetizing. Soon Kaname thought as he walked to class with his Night class pawns. Soon I will have him in my arms again.  
________________________________________

I'll love you for a thousand more  
________________________________________

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.  
________________________________________

"Talking"  
Thinking/Bond  
________________________________________

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
________________________________________

Tinkling laughter echoed around as two young woman chased each other around. "Zero!" one cried as she laughed, clutching her sides. "If we keep as this, I may die" she gasped out. A silverette with violet eyes full of amusement walked up. "Oh, Yuuki, you're such a drama-queen" she said rolling her eyes, but her voice held a teasing manner. "Zero, such the joker" Yuuki giggled. They calmed down for a while, catching their breaths. Yuuki trailed a hand through Zero's silver hair, petting it as her hand trailed down the past waist length hair. "I wish I had your hair Zero. It so pretty, like starlight" Yuuki said her brown eyes wide. "Yuuki, if I could spare any, you would be the first to know" she said laughing, and for a second Yuuki gaped at her, before joining in the laughing. "If it makes you feel better, I like your hair the most" Zero said. "It reminds me of something, of what I cannot recall, but I have a strange sense of protection" she said. Yuuki was silent for a moment. "That sounds like it's straight out of a romance novel" she said, and Zero upturned her nose in mock anger. "Everything about you screams romance" Yuuki continued, and Zero snorted. Yuuki was always saying things like this. It made Zero want to just laugh at her for a month.

"You have all the nicest things, from the prettiest dresses to the most handsome of men" she said sighing. "But I don't want any of it" Zero said, picking at the lace on one of the ruffles on her dress. "Don't try to put on your fathers pants again, last time I think he nearly popped a vein in his head" Yuuki said, and uncontrollably, they both started to laugh. "Why do you still see me?" Zero asked, and Yuuki looked at her. "It is because I find you much more interesting than those other woman. All they do every day all day is gossip. I find that rather dreary" Yuuki said yawning. "You are a horrible, horrible person" Zero said, covering her mouth with a gloved hand to stop from laughing. The sound of feet walking up to them had both females sitting up rigidly. "Ah, there are my lovely ladies" said a middle aged silverette. Yuuki gave a strained smile. "Hello, good day to you , I hope everything fares well?" she asked, remembering to use her lady-like manners around the other. The male smiled. "Everything is going fine. I actually came to see my daughter before she turns eight teen" he said. Zero got up, and slowly walked over to her father. "You have grown up splendidly. Every day I find myself saying, how much my daughter looks like her mother" he said. Zero felt herself blush a little.

"Papa" she said embarrassedly, her cheekbones flushing with colour. Her father sighed. "I know you do not wish to do this, but it is the only way to ensure that you are well taken care of" he said, brining his only daughter in for a hug. Zero wrapped her arms around him loosely. "I know papa. I just wish it were someone else. Someone where I fell in love with them before I was forced to become someone's bride" she said. "I know you do not like Kaito, I don't either" he said, "But he has promised me that he will take care of you when I leave" he said. "But no one promised me anything" Zero whispered, and her father tightened his hold on her. Her father looked at her. "If you were to pick someone to spend time with hoping to fall in love, who would you choose?" he asked, and Zero's eyes widened. "We will hold the party tonight like planned, but instead of announcing an engagement, I will give you one year to choose someone of your own picking" he said. Zero's eyes watered but she didn't cry. "Oh, papa!" she said hugging him tighter. Releasing her, he looked at Yuuki. "You two may go now and prepare. I know you wish to gossip about who betters whom" he said, with a knowing smile, and he watched them run off. He sighed. "They grow up so fast" he said. "That Kaito had better make her happy if it comes to that" he mumbled, his hands finding themselves in his coat pockets as he strolled back to his home.  
________________________________________

"Oh Zero, your dress is so pretty" Yuuki babbled on and on. "Really? I'm not so sure, these so many ruffles and skirts" Zero replied from behind the changing curtain as maids bustled about. "It is" Yuuki insisted, holding her arms out from her body so the maids could tighten her dress. "It matches your eyes, and that's the part I love about you, is your eyes" she continued. "Ow! That hurts, hey- ow!" Zero said from behind the curtain. "If you say so" Zero called out to Yuuki, and the small brunette heard a small maid meekly apologize. A while later, Zero came out wearing a sleeveless violet dress with the skirt pulled up a bit at the bottom showing off the skirts and black ruffles. The top had the same satiny ruffles, but not as many and in the center, laid a black bow. Zero put her hands on her waist. "Ugh, I feel as if my insides will squeeze out" she complained. Yuuki smiled at her long time friend. "That's because of the corset your father bought you while on a trip to England. I swear those things could withstand a bomb attack" she said. "You look breathtaking. Any man would be lucky enough to have you for a wife" she continued. Zero gave her a smile as a maid slipped on elbow length lace gloves, while another helped her into her shin high white and black button up heels. "Oh, here comes the fun part" Yuuki said happily now that she was in her own dress. "Accessories" she said with a stupid look on her face. Zero rolled her eyes in amusement.

Yuuki walked over slowly and pulled out a simple black hat with a piece of lace tied around the base. "Wear this, it goes with your dress" she said, and Zero took it. "And you can wear these bracelets too!" she exclaimed. "Yuuki…" Zero said softly. "Hm?" she asked turning around to look at the silverette. "I am going to wear my mother's jewelry" she said quietly. Yuuki paused and smiled. "Would you like me to help you put it on?" she asked. Zero shot her a grateful look. "Yes please" she replied. Careful picking up a charm bracelet Yuuki helped Zero clasp it around the others slim wrists. It had many beautiful charms, but Zero's favorite was the heart that her mother used to say carried all of her fond memories with her. Zero smiled softly. "Do you wish to wear her necklace to?" Yuuki asked and Zero nodded. The necklace was a simple black lace choker with a jewel in the middle with a small lapis lazuli handing from it, and two chains traveling from it to connect to two smaller jewels on each side of it.

They were quiet, just content with each other in silence as they finished getting ready, the maids suddenly not there any more.  
________________________________________

Crowds gathered in hushed whispers as they chatted excitedly that night, waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Soft music played, and some danced or just swayed to the violin as it strummed a sad tune. The clinking of a glass had them stopping what they were doing and turning their heads. "Tonight is a special night. It is the night of my daughters eighteenth birthday, which marks the day when she is to find a suitor for herself. But my daughter has expressed a great need for love when she marries, so instead of announcing an engagement, I have given my daughter one year to fall in love with anyone. If she does not succeed within the year, then we will progress with what I had planned" he said clearing his throat. "So without further ado, here is the party's hostess" he said sweeping his arm out, and at that moment Zero walked out. Hushed whispers fell about the ball room as they took in the now young woman. Zero flushed, raising a gloved hand to her cheek. "Ah, welcome to my eighteenth birthday party. I hope you all have a lovely time tonight. As my father has said, I am looking for my Mr. Right, so I look forward to getting to know you all" she said before continuing down to the party. Chatters continued as soon as she finished, and as Zero walked past the guests, she was swarmed by some of her most hated male guests. Some were human, and the others vampires. It didn't matter about race at parties, or if you married someone of the other race. Here, you were at peace. Or at least, they tried to be. There was still a little tension.

"Kaito, Aidou, and Kain" she said through gritted teeth. "How wonderful to see you" she said, voice dripping with upheld sarcasm. Kaito looked at her. "Tell me Kiryuu Zero, why your father has not announced our engagement?" he said, and Zero merely smiled sweetly at him. "Why Kaito dear, did you not hear? Father broke it off" she said, before she ever so smarmily bowed and walked off.

She heard a low chuckle behind her and she turned around ready to give who ever were laughing at her a piece of her mind, but when she whirled around, her jaw nearly dropped. He's drop dead gorgeous! Can I faint in his arms? She gasped. He smiled warmly at her. "Forgive me for laughing, but I have never seen Aidou or Kain so blatantly refused before" he said, his wine eyes holding laughter. She flushed. "So you have met my never going to be suitors" she said, saying most of her sentence louder than the rest. The man nodded. "Yes I do. They follow me" was all he said. Zero felt her eyes go wide. "Don't be so surprised that you would think that Kaname Kuran would not come to your party" he said turning his head in a miffed way, his framed brown hair swinging with the stirred up air. Zero felt warmth creep over her cheeks. "It is not that, it's just that I never thought I would get to talk to him" she said her gloved hands twisting around her dress in what Kaname thought looked like an adorable manner.

"Well maybe we could get to know each other with a dance?" he asked, sweeping his arm out to the dance hall. Zero felt her hand outstretch to grasp his before she had even made up her mind. People parted with an air of jealousy as both made their way to the floor. The music was slow, and as they started to dance, other joined in with their partners. Zero was pressed firmly against the purebloods chest, and she felt warmth spread through her body, and all of a sudden her breasts felt flushed. Her skirts twirled around his legs and began to ride up. Just as she thought he might see something he shouldn't the music slowed. They both reluctantly parted. "You are quite the dancer" Zero breathed out, looking at the male that had taken her interests. "As are you" he replied. The music started up again, and he offered his hand out which Zero took with no hesitation this time.  
________________________________________

Yuuki giggled as they walked up to the silverette's room. "I see you found someone to talk to the entire night" she teased, and Zero felt her cheeks flush. "So? I wasn't the one throwing myself at that blonde female-whore" she said, and they both stared at each other with flushed cheeks, before laughing. "Looks like we both found some one" Yuuki said as they walked into Zero's room. "That pureblood looks so familiar, I wonder if I've seen him in a crowd somewhere" she murmured. "Romance" Yuuki said in a sing song voice, and Zero gave her a half scowl. "So then what did he say?" Yuuki asked as the maids hustled about to relieve them of their 'more than ten pound' dresses. "We have plans" Zero mumbled and Yuuki squealed. "I already feel a pull towards him, and I want him to be mine" Zero said, and Yuuki saw that the other was serious. "Then give it a little time, and soon he will be" she said and Zero sent her a wry look as the small brunette female laughed away.  
________________________________________

After the party Zero had many men come by seeking to walk with her, but she kindly refused; stating that she had plans. Even Yuuki did, for she chose to use her time with Aidou; the blonde Zero had refused. And many after that, did her kindness wear off. She now just closed the door in their faces and waited until they left. Her father was pleased that she had taken such interest in someone, and she always held the excuse that she wanted to get to know him better, but secretly, she knew she already knew him. He would shower her with gifts when she least expected it, and he was kind to her. Kaito would watch with jealousy as Zero laughed and giggled at the thing Kaname said, and it drove him batty; but not Zero, no, she was falling for his sweet words and gentle nature. "Kaname!" Zero squealed as she was picked up bridal style, her face buried in his chest. "Put me down!" she gasped out, her arm hitting his chest. A deep chuckle rumbled through her entire being and she blushed. "But you're so fun to tease" he replied flashing her a smile, his white teeth showing.

He set her down with little strain, and Zero wobbled for a second before gaining her bearings. "You're a dork" she said smiling at him. Your dork" he grinned and Zero smothered a snort behind her hand. Zero turned around when she heard someone clear their throat. "Oh, Kaito" she said quite flatly, and Kaname had to suppress a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the evening with me" he said, his tone all full of suggestions. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I already have plans with Kaname…for the rest of next week" she said, and Kaname didn't hold back the grin that formed onto his face. Kaito bit back a glare. "I see" he said, "I hope you are faring well?" he asked. Better than with you Zero thought angrily. He was messing with her time with Kaname. "Why yes" Zero smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around one of Kaname's. "Now if you don't mind…" Kaname broke in, leading Zero away, and Zero sarcastically waved behind them.

Kaname chuckled. "You, my lady, are horrible" he said. Zero just grinned as they continued on their walk. "So, for the rest of next week?" he asked and Zero flushed. "I hope you don't mind" she said shyly. Kaname smiled at her. "Of course not. I would love to be your escort" he said. "Speaking of, I was wondering if you would wear this for me" he said as he pulled out a small box. Zero looked at it curiously. "What is it?" she asked. "Why don't you find out" Kaname said, and she opened the box slowly. When the lid was off, she gasped and almost dropped the box. Inside was a small sparkling blood red gemstone which was attached to two tiny crystals, which in turn attached to a sterling silver chain. "Kaname" she breathed. "It's beautiful" she said. "It was my mothers" he said, and looked away blushing. "I thought you would take very well care of it" he said, and Zero held it out to him to clasp around her neck. "Oh, Kaname I love it" she said, and Zero leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Kaname's eyes widened before a stupid little grin formed on his face as they continued in silence.  
________________________________________

Little by little, month by month, Kaname and Zero opened up to each other as they learned more and more about the others lives. The first night that they kissed, Zero had gone home with a dreamy look on her face. He told her about what it was like before she was born, and she told him what it was like to be a hunter. They shared everything with each other. But Kaname didn't share as much as he would have liked.  
"Kaname, did you have a lover when you were younger?" Zero asked as she looked at the pureblood. He gave his silver haired lover a strained smile. "I don't think you are ready to hear this" he replied. Zero sat down on a bench. "Kaname Kuran, you tell me this instance" she said giving him a half heart glare. He sat down next to her and took a couple of breaths. "Yes, I did have a lover, who kept getting taken away from me. And after years of waiting I have finally found her" he said. Zero looked at her. "You" he said simply, and Zero's eyes widened. "What?" she whispered. "You are my mate" he said again. "You were stolen from me, so I was forced to wait. Then you were taken from me again, and I have found you" he continued. Zero looked at him, her violet eyes flashing with emotion. "Is that why I have felt this…pull from you?" she asked and Kaname nodded. "Yuuki was right, everything about me screams romance" she said before looking at Kaname, who gulped. What made Kaname almost have a heart attack was when Zero threw her arms around him. Pulling back when she felt no movement from the male she looked at him in confusion. "Kaname are you mad at me?" she asked with a quivery voice. Kaname blinked slowly. "No" he breathed, "You just scared the ever living out of me. I thought you were going to shoot me" he said. Zero smiled; a real one. "Then take me home, and show me what real lovers do" she said, pressing her lips over Kaname's very agreeable ones.  
________________________________________

They were on Kaname's bed, and they kissed slowly; just tasting what the other had to offer. "Kaname" she breathed out. "I love you, please make love to me" she said, and Kaname hummed in agreement as he slowly peeled the light blue sun dress off of her body. Zero's slim hands slid Kaname's shirt from his shoulders and it dropped to the bed before sliding to the floor from their moving around. Zero gasped, pleasure spiking her body as Kaname left love bites on her shoulder's and neck. But he didn't stop there, he continued down before capturing a nipple in his mouth. "Kaname!" she cried out, arching into the pureblood's warm mouth. He continued to suckle on the one in his mouth while he grasped the other in his hand. Kaname lovingly nibbled on the breast in his mouth, gently biting and rolling the peaked nipple between his teeth.

Zero felt wetness trail down the inside of her thighs and she flushed in embarrassment. Kaname continued his way down, mapping out her stomache as his hands kneaded her thighs. When he reached the soft heat between her legs, he nuzzled it and Zero's face bled a darker crimson. Kaname's tongue prodded at the folds hiding her most prized possession and Zero gasped and wiggled. A moan passed through her lips when Kaname set to work on teasing her clit. "You…sure are…good at….hah…this" she said between gasps of pleasure. Kaname leaned up. "I've practiced on you before love" he said his eyes shining perversely as he dove back down, and this time, Zero could not contain her shriek of pleasure. "Kaname!" she gasped, writhling on the bed sheets. She grasped his brown locks in her hands as she cried out with a wanton moan and her climax hit her hard. She convulsed, her thighs quaking and her stomache shivering. Kaname drew back up bringing her into a loving kiss filled with need. Zero wrapped herself around her lover and sighed. "I love you Kaname, take me. All of me" she said, and that was all that he needed to hear for he surged forward, encasing himself in her velvety heat.

Zero cried out, feeling something rip inside of her. It wasn't painful, more like a sharp pinch. Zero gasped as feeling Kaname inside of her. She kissed his lips. "If this is what it feels like to be one with the person you love then I hope we never leave" she said and she felt Kaname's lips twitch upwards against her own. "Then we won't" he said moving, and Zero moaned. Kaname moved slow, just relishing in the feeling of being inside of his love. It had been too damn long. They moved as one, even though Zero was inexperienced; and together they reached the heights of their pleasure. Zero screamed as she came, clenching around the rigid length invading her. Her wetness cloaked them both as she continued to convulse, and Kaname gave into his desires, thrusting a few more times before he came, letting his orgasm pull him into oblivion.  
________________________________________

After that, the two lovers made it known that they were an item, and no one tried to interfere. Well except for Kaito Takamiya. He continuously tried to split them apart out of jealousy. Though it didn't work. The couple continued to stay together, their love growing by the day. It wasn't until Zero fainted while on a walk with the brunette and her father did things change. Kaito gently shook Zero shoulders. "Zero, Zero!" he called out, and Zero opened her eyes weakly. "I'm fine" she said in a whispery voice that didn't sound fine at all. "No you aren't, you're sick" her father said gently. "No I'm not" she insisted, "I've been like this for a couple of weeks now. Getting sick to my stomache. I'll be fine in a while" she said and Kaito's eyes widened. "Your pregnant" he breathed out, and Zero's father gasped. "Zero!" he practically shouted. Zero smiled dreamily. "Don't worry papa, I'll be fine. Kaname will protect me" she said. Kaito hissed. "I'll kill him" he screamed jumping up, letting Zero's body thump on the floor. "No!" Zero cried. "Papa, I choose him!" she cried. "Kaito, stop" he said, and the brunette slowed. "And you love him?" he asked. Zero nodded. "And he loved you?" her father asked. Zero nodded again. A smile broke out on his face. "You are like your mother in so many ways. She was pregnant with you before we got married" he said as he helped his daughter off the floor. Zero hugged him. "Papa, thank you" she said, "Your grandchildren are going to be adorable" she continued. Her father smiled, and Kaito glowered. I'll find some way to make you pay for this. Kaname will pay too.  
________________________________________

Present~

Zero's eyes snapped open and his head shot up from his desk. He was panting, and sweat glistened on his neck. His teacher was glaring at him. "Feeling well rested Kiryuu?" he asked, tapping his foot to show his impatience. Zero sneered. "As a matter of fact no. I think I'll go rest" he said as he stood up from his chair. He walked out ignoring the yells of his teacher. His vampiric hearing picked up dreamy sighs and whispers of 'how hot Kiryuu-kun was' and 'he's such a bad boy'. Zero rolled his eyes and continued onwards. It's not like they would succeed anyways. He didn't dig girls who squealed. He passed his room, and exited the Sun dorms intent on finding out what Kuran had slipped him.  
________________________________________

He barged in as usual, and Kaname sleepily leaned up from his bed, the sheets pooling around his waist, giving Zero a perfect view of his bare chest. Zero mentally eep'ed as he turned scarlet. "Put a shirt on god dammit!" he cried, covering his face with his hands. You always were easily embarrassed Kaname though smirking as he slipped a night shirt on. "What would the infamous Zero Kiryuu want?" he asked leaning on his desk, arms outstretched to hold him up. "What do you think this is?" Zero hissed, violet eyes flashing. "What, what is?" Kaname asked innocently. "You know perfectly damn well what!" Zero seethed. "Oh, I'm sure I don't" Kaname replied. "What did you do to me?" Zero yelled, finally letting all of his rage go, and he was glad that no one would be able to hear them. "I haven't done anything to you" Kaname said not batting an eyelash. "Yes you did! And I want to know how you gave me these memories!" he said, pointing a finger at the pureblood. "I didn't give them to you" Kaname said, his face showed that he was indeed not lying; but Zero the pureblood long enough to know that he had an excellent poker face. "Oh?" Zero asked, "Then how did I get them?" he said putting his hands on his hips in what Kaname dubbed as his 'chick' pose, and the brunette almost snorted, but he hid it effectively by placing his hand on his chin as if in a thoughtful manner.

"You're remembering them" Kaname stated simply and Zero scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm reliving memories with you that you claim to have not forged into my mind, and I'm the fucking tooth fairy with the wings to prove it" he replied snapping at the pureblood who couldn't hold in his laughter at imagining the hunter as a fairy. "Tell me what you're up to" he hissed. Kaname looked at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. "You want me to tell you? Why don't I show you" he said and he took an advancing step towards the hunter. Zero stepped back, looking at the pureblood. Suddenly he found himself picked up and thrown on the purebloods bed. Kaname was on top of him in an instant. A spike of fear ran through the hunter as struggled to get free of the pureblood. Kaname grinned. "You feel it don't you? Your muscles unclenching and settling down. Those memories are true. We were past lovers. There's no denying it. You were made for me" Kaname said, and Zero turned his head showing Kaname a nice view of his neck. "Tha-that's not true" he whispered weakly. "It is and you know it. You were born for me, over and over again. And over and over again I watched you ripped away from me" Kaname said, letting his head thump on to Zero's shoulder. "You're lying. I'm a hunter, born and bred. I'm no pureblood's mate" Zero said his voice coming out in a whimper. Kaname held on to him tighter when he tried to shift out from underneath the pureblood. "Please," Kaname whispered. "Just let me do this before you reject me" he said as he curled into the hunter.

Zero could only stare as Kaname seemed to shrink in size as he wrapped himself around the silverette. "I've waited so long for you to come back. I won't be able to take another if you die again" he said and Zero blushed. He seems so naturally defenseless Zero thought. I don't believe him about the past lover thing, but I could at least let him have what he wants', just this once he thought, as he let his arms wrap around the pureblood in what Zero felt would be a comforting manner. Kaname froze and looked up at Zero who had a blush traveling across his high cheekbones. "Thank you" he whispered before pressing his lips against the hunter's softer ones; which was because he had never been kissed, and Kaname was perfectly happy about that. Zero's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to break the kiss. He scowled. "Try that again and I'll leave" he said and Kaname curled tighter around him. He's got a vice grip on me. Is he part boa constrictor! Zero thought. "No don't leave. I won't do it again, so…please?" Kaname asked and Zero stared at hopeful, but probably lying blood wine eyes. Zero sighed. "Alright, but do it again, and I will leave" he said. Kaname nodded, letting his head rest back down on Zero's shoulder. "Thanks you…" he whispered closing his eyes. Zero didn't know how long he lay there, but he soon found his eyes drooping shut. He tried not too, but a warm body was a warm body, Kaname Kuran's or not; and Zero was soon fast asleep.  
________________________________________

Kaname looked at his reincarnated lover as he stroked silver locks. "Remember" Kaname whispered, pressing a swift kiss to Zeros forehead. "Remember…"  
________________________________________

One step closer  
________________________________________

Tbc…

Yay! Chapter done! Nine pages, and over 5,ooo words again.

I know the sex scene wasn't very good. *blush* but I was made for writing Yaoi, and as I'm writing this I'm going, this is soo wrong. :c I'm all just, *writing and nodding*…*faltering when getting to sex*…*getting over it and typing it*….*faltering again and stopping to think about how this goes* xD I haven't written an actual straight sex scene before, so it was hard for me. Lol.

Wow, I would have continued but this would have turned into a like 15-16 page chapter, and I want enough chapters to finish the song. :P So I ended it here, and I hope you liked it. And as for me ending the past life there, since that life is the longest one, I decided to cut it into two parts. The rest will be finished in the next chapter. And to tell you why I made Zero a girl in his past life, well I think all past lives are spent as both genders you know? It would be pretty damn boring if you were a guy or girl the entire time. But that isn't the real reason. In the lyrics it states 'Beauty and all she is' so I made Zero a girl. ^^ I hope that's a good enough explanation.

And didn't you just LOVE Kaname like that? I know I did. He's waited for so long that he nearly cracked and pushed himself onto the poor hunter. And Kaito! WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE AUTHOR WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO-….oh, right that's me. Never mind, I'm the AWESOME author who is writing this amazing story.

To wrap this up, I hope you wait for the next installment of ILYFATY, and to be honest, I have NO idea what I am going to do in the next chapter. So I guess it's a surprise for both of us. ^^;

So until next time, and I am so sorry it took forever to update.

Love,  
ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.  
________________________________________

"Talking"  
Thinking/Bond  
Me! XD  
________________________________________

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
________________________________________

(A/N: Just so you know, Zero's pregnancy is in the stage of the little brat kicking her.)  
________________________________________

Zero hummed softly as she traced her growing abdomen with a small lily that Kaname had given her. Speaking of Kaname, where was he? Zero looked around, her violet eyes searching the large garden for her lover, and father to her unborn child. Hands suddenly covered her eyes, and Zero gave a startled gasp. "Guess who" came the whispery voice she knew all too well. "Hmm, I don't know. Could it be father?" she asked.  
"Guess again" came the reply.

"What about….Kaito?" she teased. Her head was suddenly pulled backwards and her lips captured into a searing kiss. The kiss was broke and violet eyes that Zero didn't know she closed opened, to teasingly look at her lover. Kaname gave a mock growl, and she laughed.  
"You were jealous!" she giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she tried very hard to hold her laughter in. Colour rose to Kaname's cheeks quickly, and he looked away huffing.

"I…I was not!" he protested all too quickly, which only served to make her laugh more. It was almost as if he was pouting!

Zero brought her lovers lips down to meet her own. "You know I will always prefer your company over Kaito's" she said. Kaname smiled. "I know" he replied. "But you were jealous!" came her laughing voice once again.

"I was not!"  
________________________________________

Zero hummed to herself as she wandered down the hall, the maids smiling as her as she passed. Her father was walking down the same hall when she rounded the corner. "Oh, papa! Isn't it all just so wonderful!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Taken aback, he didn't know how to respond. "Yes, dear Zero" he said as she released him, and he watched as she continued on her way a light bounce to her step. He continued on after a minute watching her back disappear from his line of sight.

As he walked, his hearing picked up the maid's hushed whispers.

"Zero-sama has been happier don't you think" one asked. "Oh yes, she's always smiling. Do you think Kaname-sama has done something to make her this happy?" the other asked, as he walked passed them. Now that he thought about it, Zero seemed more willing to listen to him.  
She is pregnant, maybe that has something to do with it he thought to himself as he continued on, walking to his own pace.  
________________________________________

Kaname walked in the Kiryuu manor, thinking to himself that nothing could go wrong.

That was before a blubbering and sobbing mess of silver landed in his arms. "Zero?!" he asked alarmed. She looked up at her fiancé, violet eyes red and puffy. "What is the matter dear heart?" he asked and a fresh round of tears started. "Do you think that I'm…f-fat?" she asked, wailing a bit. Kaname looked at her. "Do I think you're what?" he asked looking at his love with surprise. Zero's lip trembled.

"Fat" she said looking away from Kaname's gaze.

"Why do you ask me that?" he asked.

"Because Kaito told me I looked like I was carrying a beach ball under my skirts" she said and Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Kaito, dear heart, doesn't know the ground from the sky" he said and Zero gave him a sweet smile and kiss on the cheek before drying her tears. "You always know what to say" the silverette said, and Kaname smiled wiping away the last of her tears that had trailed down her neck.

"Now, I think Kaito is due for a long conversation" he said as he put his arm out for his silver haired love to take. When she did, he set out to find the idiot, who did the stupid thing of making Zero cry.

He found the other brunette in the sitting room wearing a cocky smirk. Kaname fought with himself to not just go over there and wipe it away…along with the rest of his face. "Ah, so you go and find your knight" Kaito said, and Zero scowled, a look not befitting a lady, but working perfectly for someone of the Kiryuu lineage. "I suggest that you leave my fiancé alone, or I will have you removed" Kaname murmured, smiling.

It was sickly sweet and it wiped away Kaito's expression. Zero turned slightly, just so that the necklace she was wearing caught the light and glinted.

Kaito glared, as he looked at the silverette. He watched how she held onto a vampire; a pureblood for that matter. The love in her eyes, directed at the wrong man. The brunette brushed past them harshly and walked out, only Kaname seeing the hate in his eyes.

You were supposed to be mine…  
________________________________________

Kaname traced patterns into his soon to be wife's pregnant belly. Zero watched dreamily before gasping sharply. Kaname looked up in alarm. "What is it?" he asked his voice holding panic. Zero smiled. "I'm fine, the baby just kicked, and may I say the little bugger is strong" she said and Kaname looked at her in curiosity. "Give me your hand" she said and grabbed it demandingly.

Placing it on her belly, she let go and gave Kaname a look. "Now just wait" she said. It wasn't a minute later when Kaname felt a sharp thump right where his hand was placed.

He jerked it back in surprise before a wide smile overtook his face.

He looked at her belly in fascination before looking at her. Zero was hiding a smile, and her eyes held adoration and amusement.  
"Your son or daughter is in there" she said softly. "And I will spoil them unconditionally with love" he murmured.

"You'll shower mommy with love too won't you?" she teased. Kaname let a grin take over.

"Oh, she'll get more love out of everyone" he purred, leaning up and capturing her lips with his.

When he released her Zero gave a breathy laugh, before jerking and laughing again. "It seems, baby-san likes it too" came a voice from the doorway. Both looked up to see Yuuki standing in the doorway. Both flushed when the brunette female gave them a leering look. Zero struggled to get up, but when she did she embraced her friend.

"Awe, I'm going to be an auntie!" she gushed when Zero let go. Zero gave a quirky smile as Kaname joined them. "I haven't seen you in a while Yuuki. How is everything?" she asked and Yuuki practically beamed at them.

"It's going great! Aidou is the sweetest with everything. And he even bought me a new dress! I'll have to show it to you later" she said and Zero smiled. "Did he stop with his sightless flirting?" Kaname asked and he watched as Yuuki's smile faded. "He…still has his moments" she said and she looked up when Kaname ruffled her brown hair. "I will talk to him" he said smiling.

Yuuki smiled and turned to Zero.

"Romance~" she sang and Kaname watched confusedly as Zero's cheeks grew dark.

Must be some joke of theirs.  
________________________________________

Zero hummed to herself as she absentmindedly brushed her long silver hair. She was in her nightgown getting ready for bed when Kaito burst into the room. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" she shrieked chucking her brush at the male. Kaito leaned on his knees panting for breath.

"K-Kaname!" he said, and that's all he got out before Zero shot out of the room and down the stairs Kaito following her down. She threw on her coat as she ran out the door. She was down in the streets in a matter of seconds looking for her pureblood. "Where is he?" she asked and Kaito grabbed her hand.

"This way!" he said pulling her away from her home and down the street of the town.

They ran for what seemed like an hour until the other pulled Zero into an alleyway. She instantly called out. "Kaname? Where are you?" she said. She turned to Kaito. "You said he was here" she said holding her swollen belly, accusingly looking at Kaito. "Yeah, well people lie" he said as he advanced on her. Her fear shone in her eyes as Kaito covered her mouth and nose.

She wrestled free of his hold, only to be captured in it again.

Zero's scream echoed around the area.  
________________________________________  
Kaname awoke with a start, his senses screaming. Kaname threw the covers off and they went flying off the bed, which he shot off of. "Something is wrong" he said as he dressed with vampiric speed. He was out the door before a maid could open it, leaving it hanging on its hinges.

Kaname ran to his loves home and banged on the door. When a maid opened the door he barged in, much to the maid's protest. "Zero? Zero!" he called racing up the stairs. "What is the meaning of this?!" Zero's father protested quite loudly.

Kaname pushed past all of those who were in his way, and those who tried to stop him.

Mainly Zero's father.

What he saw made his whole world crack. The bed was empty, and when Kaname felt of it, to the touch cold. She had been here, that much he knew. Her brush was on the floor and Zero never went to bed or anywhere without putting away her brush. Kaname called it a habit, but Zero liked to call it routine.

Kaname stared in shock and anger. "She's gone" he whispered with a growl. His hands fisted against his side and he hissed. "Where is she?!" he said. "What? Where is my Zero!?" her father yelled and the maids flinched. "K-Kaito came in a while ago" they stuttered. "He ran up and not a moment later did he come back out; with Zero-sama" another continued.

Kaname gritted his teeth and his arm outstretched lightning fast; his fist connecting with the wall. It cracked and splintered to the ceiling. Kaname walked out without another word, Zero's father following.

I'll find you Kaito, and when I do I'll kill you.  
________________________________________

Present~

Zero awoke with a gasp his eyes opening wide. He gave a jerk, not realizing where his surroundings were. "Ahh, so you're awake" a rumbling purr vibrated through his body, and Zero blushed when he realized he was snuggled into the chest of Kaname. The one he had dubbed as the biggest pervert he ever met. Gentlemen my ass Zero thought. He tried to wriggle away, but alas his tries were in vain. "Let me go!" he hissed. "I don't think I will" Kaname replied tightening his hold on the other.

"When you snuggled closer to my body, I just couldn't help brining you closer" he continued nuzzling the others neck and Zero's cheeks grew darker.

"I want you to release me!" he growled pushing at the purebloods chest, and he squealed-yes squealed-when Kaname gently nibbled on a soft and ticklish spot on his neck.

"S-stop!" he gasped, wiggling around.

"Sleep" Kaname murmured in a soothing tone, and Zero couldn't help that his eyes slowly drooped and slid shut.

Kaname knew he would be angry once he woke up and found out, but he wanted to see the peaceful look on his angels face again. Kaname sighed and squeezed himself closer to the other as he stared at his love. The pureblood eyed the male carefully before he quickly and softly pressed his lips to the others. The boy tasted sweet, that Kaname knew; and Kaname couldn't wait to see what else tasted sweet.  
He thought happily to himself of those times to come as he pressed himself into the crook of Zero's neck to breathe in his scent.  
Now he had the chance to study his beloved as he slept.  
________________________________________

(A/N: Kinda creepy now that I look back on my writing, but hey! That's what you all love about my stories!~ You wouldn't be here otherwise! Hey don't try to sneak out on me! Were getting to the best part!)  
________________________________________

A/N: Did you think I was done? Pah! I told you it would be long.  
________________________________________

Zero tugged at her bound wrists, scowling at the chair that held her and nearly cursing like a sailor at the male that had 'mother-in-training-napped' her. "Now, now, I told you there's no getting away" the man said in a voice that made Zero cringe. Kaito looked at her with a grin. "I told you that you would be mine, and if you are not?" he chuckled.

"Then you will be no ones".

"You're mad!" Zero cried, wishing no more than to be in her love's arms again. "I may be, but I'm mad with love" he replied, walking up to her. When he caressed her face she snapped at him, aiming to take a finger. Kaito tsk'ed and slapped her. "I was hoping to not have to come to this, but it seems as if I have to. To break your spirit I have to first break you" and then he whistled. Three men walked in. Not burly or over the top strong, but strong enough to see that they were.

But what made Zero's eyes widen with fear was not because they were males, nor because they were strong.

Vampires.

"Look man, you never told us that she was with child" one stated, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Yeah, I can't do that" another said. The third remained silent but sent her a mourning glance, and for that she was thankful. "You will do as I say, or do I have to kill all you Level D's right now?" Kaito threatened. All three were silent but they didn't move.

"It seems as though I have to motivate you" he said, and Kaito walked over to the silverette, and Zero began to struggle more when he reached out with a knife and ran a jagged cut along her neck.

(A/N: Noo!~ Zero! I'm sorry! TTOTT)

All three vampires suddenly leapt. No remorse in their eyes anymore. Only bloodlust. Their beasts had taken over.

Kaito moved out of the way and to the door. "I'll come back later to make sure they haven't killed you" he said as he closed the door. And when the lock clicked shut, fangs pierced her neck ruthlessly and painfully. Zero let loose a wild scream as she tugged on her binds, trying to get free. Kaito whistled happily to himself to block out the screams of pain.

The games had begun.  
________________________________________

Kaname ran down the streets in a frenzy, mentally searching for his silver haired angel. His aura was going crazy, after having lost his love many times before; he had to get to her in time. Zero's father was with him and they ran to Kaito's house, hoping that they were there.  
Zero please be okay, I'll be there soon.  
________________________________________

Zero panted in pain, blood dripped down from her neck where it was torn in multiple places. The three vampires had come to their senses, but not after they had injured her enough to leave horrible scars; and were now a blubbering sobbing mess on the cold dirty floor. Well they were only teenagers, Zero couldn't blame them. "Hey…" she said weakly, and they looked at her. "I forgive…you" she said and that caused a fresh new wave of tears to go streaming down their faces. "I…I promised myself that I would never drink from someone after I was turned" one of them said and the others nodded, as they once again resumed the fetal position.

"Run" Zero said looking at them, "There will be someone looking for me…find him and lead him here" she said. At the prospect of getting out, the three bolted to their feet and dashed out the door leaving it swinging open.

Zero winced when Kaito walked in.

"My, my, they sure have done a number on you" he commented as he inspected her neck. It was badly torn and bleeding heavily. "I wonder if your child is safe" he said, and Zero's eyes widened. "No…!" she gasped out, curling in on herself the best she could.

"You wouldn't!" she cried.

"Oh I would" came his reply. "He took you away from me, I'm only just repaying the favour" he said as he advanced on her. Zero threw back her head and screamed.

"KANAMEE!"  
________________________________________

They ran, and ran, and still they ran. This was the one moment Kaname cursed Kaito for living so far out. In normal circumstances he would have mocked that fact, but now he ran for Zero's life. And Kaito couldn't be further away. Her father had fallen long ago, but he kept on to the order to find and save Zero. His mind was in a frenzy from having lost his love.

"Zero" he growled as he pushed himself harder.

He was no longer running with the road. He crashed through trees and bramble in his quest to find his dear heart.

With his mind elsewhere his eyes were not focusing as well out in the real world, and he crashed into something fleshy. Kaname was up in a second hissing like the pureblood vampire he was, but the scent that wafted through to his nose made him freeze. "Blood?" he whispered in confusion. He was on them in a second. "Where is she!?" he growled, his aura pressing onto them, freezing them in their tracks.

"Where is Zero!" he growled.

"He-he forced us into bloodlust, we didn't want to!" they cried, and Kaname saw just how emotionally wrecked they were. "You" he pointed to the nearest one. "Take me" was all he said. The boy nodded, though his eyes were full with fear. Kaname again started running, this time with one of the other males.

"I could kill you" he said.

"I wouldn't blame you" the other replied. "She told us to find you" he continued. "Then let's not let Zero down" Kaname said, pushing just a bit faster.

I'm almost there dear heart. Be safe until then.  
________________________________________

Zero let a tear drip from her eye.  
I'm sorry Kaname.  
________________________________________

The doors splintered with the crushing aura of Kaname, and both vampires ran in. "I can't follow you any further because he'll kill me, but we were in the cellar. It has a sealed metal door, you can't miss it. Tell her I'm sorry" he said before running off. Back to his friends most likelyKaname thought as he carefully walked into the house.

Kaname gathered his aura around himself and virtually disappeared, as he walked down the halls the echo of his shoes being the only noise.  
The door to the cellar wasn't hard to find. It was as the boy had said. A thick metal door stood between Kaname and his love. He hissed quietly.I have not done this in a while, I may be a little rusty Kaname thought, and then grinned at his own pun as he stared at the old door. Kaname gave a deep breath and walked through the door.

It was easier than Kaname thought, and he smirked to himself as he descended the stairs. His footsteps were quiet except to his own ear; in which they sounded so unnaturally loud. The stairs in his opinion seemed way to long and he quietly quickened his pace.

What he found made him halt in shock. Blood there was so much blood. Kaname covered his nose. Zero half lay half sat in the chair she was bound to. Her neck was ripped and torn to pieces and so was her dress. But that wasn't what made him choke on the bile rising in his throat. Their unborn child lay on the floor, the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck.

"A wondrous sight isn't it?" Kaito's voice echoed around the small room, and he looked at Kaname from side vision. The pureblood rounded on the other, hissing and spitting. "Why?!" he snarled. Kaito's eye hardened. "Because she wasn't mine".

"And she never will be"  
________________________________________

The battle didn't last long, and Kaname almost wished it had so he could have had the pleasure to rip the bowels out of the person who dared harm his love. Zero was breathing heavily and Kaname unbound her. "K-Kaname" she murmured weakly. "Be quiet dear heart, don't speak" he cooed softly, brushing her dirty and bloody hair out of her eyes. Zero began to cry.

"I-I'm I'm so so-rry" she wept, her tears mixing with the blood on her cheeks. "It's not your fault" he said, and as he looked at her his heart broke. For Kaname knew that once again, the love of his life would leave him. "You will find me again" she said softly, as she closed her eyes. They were a dull violet. Zero felt tears drip onto her cheeks, and she blearily opened them again to look at Kaname. Her vision was hazy, and Kaname was already starting to fade.

"Ka-name?" she called softly. "Zero please don't leave me" he pleaded, but Zero's eyes had already closed. And Kaname let the sobs wrack his body.  
________________________________________

It was only later that Kaname found out she had been fed poison for weeks. She would never had survived.  
________________________________________

A/N: Just a little more my pretties~  
________________________________________

Present~

Zero's eyes flew open, and his head snapped to the right to see if he could slip away from the brown haired red eyed pervert. He wasn't there. Zero gave a sigh of relief; he could finally move without having the other glued to his hip. I should have said no he thought getting off his bed. Wait, his bed? Zero looked around. He was indeed in his room. Zero flushed.

That bastard carried me! He screamed in his head.

A little part of him wondered if it had been bridal style and he quickly and efficiently squashed it, slamming shut the door and locking the key. The other part of him whined.

"Tsk" he muttered.

Looking at his clock he noticed that he missed his first three classes. "Oh well, two out of five is good right?" he asked himself as he set about getting dressed.

It was always the same, the teacher berating him about being late and Yuuki doing the same once he sat down. Zero sighed, "I shouldn't have come" he said as he looked at the girl next to Yuuki. Yori, was it? She was staring at him and it was honestly starting to unnerve him.  
Before he could say anything about it though, a girl walked through the room with a cart. "It's Valentines day!" she cried. Oh god, it's only Tuesday Zero thought groaning to himself, as he rolled his eyes. 

(A/N: My initial thought when people freak out about holidays I don't think of as important)

"Who are the roses for?" Yuuki asked, and Zero was brought back to reality. He looked at the cart to see a bundle of what had to be a hundred roses wrapped up. "Let's see here…" the girl said as she picked it up and started walking up the rows, the students looking at it in hope. "It's for…Zero-Kun!" she exclaimed and about two hundred eyes snapped to look at him. The roses were placed on his desk, and Zero stared at them with wide eyes. This was probably the first and last time the class would ever see Zero Kiryuu, caught off guard.  
He picked up the card was nestled in one of the roses and looked at it. His name was scrawled neatly on it. He flipped it over, and read what was on the back.

Zero, I hope we can continue where we left off,  
KK

Zero felt a vein pop and he snapped. Crushing the card in his hand he shot from his seat knocking the chair over in the process. The anger emitting from his aura still wavered in the room long after he was gone.  
________________________________________

"KURAAAAN!"

Zero's angry scream rang through the Moon dormitories, and all vampires awake flinched at the sound. Aidou and Ruka ran up to stop him, but froze in their tracks from his deadly aura. Almost like a pureblood they thought. Kaname stared at the silverette as he marched up to him. What he didn't expect, was for the silverette's hand to shoot out at the speed of light as slap him across the cheek.  
His head snapped to the side, and he let out a breath of surprise. "Pervert!" Zero screeched, before slapping him once more and walking out. More over, it was like stomping, and the other vampires looked at the retreating hunter before looking at their smiling pureblood lord.  
"You can't let him treat you like that!" Aidou screeched. "Lord Kaname, I shall take care of that filthy hunter" Ruka spat the last part.  
Kaname's aura crashed against the two. They looked at him to see he was no longer smiling. "If you lay one claw on him, I will make sure you loose yours. And a whole lot more" he hissed out. Both nodded and the aura crushing them vanished. Kaname was back to smiling.  
"Good" was all he said, before he turned and walked after Zero.

Takuma looked at Shiki. "Is it just me, or does Kaname seem to have a thing for Zero-kun?" he asked.

"It's not just you"  
________________________________________

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
________________________________________

To be continued…  
________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.  
________________________________________  
One step closer  
________________________________________  
Recap of chapter four: "Pervert!"Zero screeched, before slapping him once more and walking out.

Takuma looked at Shiki. "Is it just me, or does Kaname seem to have a thing for Zero-kun?" he asked.

"It's not just you"  
________________________________________

Kaname hurried after the furious silverette, his long legs gaining on his soon to be lover. He sure can walk fast the brunette thought chuckling as he followed the hunter deeper into the heavily forested woods. "Zero…" he began but was cut off by an embarrassed, "Why can't you leave me alone?! Geeze!" from Zero. It was at that moment, that Kaname noted the fiery blush that was spreading across the silverette's cheeks.  
"You aren't by chance thinking about what happened between us are you Zero? Is that why you're blushing?" he asked in a sultry but teasing manner. Zero stopped walking, and Kaname used that pause to catch up to the hunter. "You don't want to do it again?" Kaname's voice whispered across both of his reddened ears. Zero turned to retort, but at that moment, Kaname's slim fingers had weaved themselves into his hair and pulled him forward into the pureblood's chest.

Their lips met, in a powerful and bruising kiss.

Zero would have pushed the brunette away, but seeing as how both of his arms were squished between the both of them, it was quite pointless. All he could do was whimper as the others lips moved against his. Zero squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his body respond and heat in places he didn't know could get that hot. He was so confused by this point; he didn't know what to do. Kaname's other arm snaked around Zero's waist and pulled him closer, meshing their awakening arousals together, and Kaname heard Zero moan.

Albeit, it was a small one, but he heard it none the less. Kaname released the others lips, seeing as how he had to let the other breath. Air is becoming way too over rated for living beings he thought as he looked at Zero's flushed face. He could stare at that face for the rest of eternity. Zero who had turned his head the other way, panted relieving the burn from his lungs. He fixed a hard glare on the pureblood. "Release me" he commanded, and Kaname looked at him with his wine orbs, and the silverette swore he saw something flash in them. 

Sadness? What was it?

The pureblood slowly let his arms drop, both from his waist and from his hair and Zero drew back. But he was shocked when the hunter didn't draw his gun or when he didn't leave. Zero just stared at him; his expression was blank, void of emotion at the moment. His eyes narrowed a bit, and Kaname read no alarm. That was good, but there was something else he could not read.

"What am I to you?" he asked softly, as if fearing the answer.

Kaname looked at the silverette quietly for a moment before smiling gently. It wasn't a mocking or snarky one. It dazzled Zero speechless and he felt himself flush from head to toe. "You are Zero Kiryuu, and you are my mate" he said, and this time when he leaned forward weaving his hands in his hair, Zero didn't try and stop him. Their lips touched almost innocently, it was as if Kaname feared him to try and leave again. When Zero didn't draw away, he pressed himself closer to Zero, his arms circling him. Zero made a noise in the back of his throat. It didn't sound like panic so Kaname stayed for a few seconds longer. When Kaname drew away, he peppered kisses all along his face. Across flushed cheekbones all the way to the back of his ear, to the corner of his lips.

"Why can't you just let me live my life?" Zero asked, his flushed face showing mild confusion. Kaname let out a low chuckle. "Because I can't live without you in mine" he replied.

Zero let out a yelp when Kaname suddenly swung him up into his arms. He felt his entire body flush a deep shade as the other walked back in the direction of the moon dorms. "Let me….down!" he cried, twisting in the others arms. They continued like that, Zero in Kaname's arms, and the silverette kept up his struggles as they neared the Moon dorm entrance. He froze when the other Night class members stared at him in shock. Kaname didn't seem visibly fazed in the least as he walked up the staircase to his room, leaving frozen and fuming vampires behind.  
Kaname opened up the door to his room and walked in, carrying Zero who still continued to struggle. Zero let out yet another yelp when the brunette holding him, dumped him onto the awaiting bed. He bounced for a bit before he set into motion. Kaname watched as the other scrambled back, and before the silverette could leap off of the bed, he snagged the others ankle which rewarded him with a squeak from Zero.  
Kaname dragged the struggling and furiously embarrassed, hunter back; his bottom scraped against the bed sheets. As Kaname sat on the bed, he rested both of Zero's inner thighs on his hips and just stared. Zero stared back, but it was quite easy to see the growing blush rising to his already heated cheeks. Kaname raised the silverette's bottom up and onto his legs before pulling the rest of him up. "You are Zero Kiryuu…" Kaname began. "You are ticklish and your pleasure spot is on your neck" he said, and Zero scoffed.

"It is no-nah~!" Zero gasped; when Kaname leaned down to deliver a soft bite along the column of his neck. "You fumble and blush whenever someone even mentions the joining of two people, commonly known as sex" and Zero looked away spluttering, much to Kaname's content. "You enjoy fending for yourself and that includes cooking, cleaning, and doing anything others would try to help you with" and Zero trembled in the pureblood's grasp.

Maybe the other wasn't lying.

Zero didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Fish is your favorite meal to eat, and you are incredibly picky about what goes in your mouth" Zero flushed trying to ignore the innuendo Kaname had just said. "You are the most stubborn character I have ever met, but that also makes you the most interesting" he continued. "With all of these characteristics, you are still incredibly innocent and naïve. That is what makes you the most special" he said, and Zero blinked away, tears forming in his eyes. Kaname paused, smelling salt. "Don't…don't say that" he said harshly. "And why not?" Kaname asked.  
"B-because I might…believe you" Zero said as the tears spilled over.

You made him cry! Oh great! Baka-Kaname! He hissed in his head, as he shushed the emotionally distraught hunter. "But it's true. You're beautiful and amazing. And you are Zero Kiryuu, my one and only mate that I shall love and cherish". That only seemed to make the younger male cry harder and Kaname panicked. Kaname silenced him with a kiss, and this time Zero accepted it without a small fight. Their lips moved in synch as Kaname tried his hardest to make Zero forget what he was feeling. It worked. All Zero was feeling when he broke apart from the pureblood's lips was heat radiating from his core.

Zero looked away, his heart hammering in his ribcage, and Kaname could feel the trembling of his thighs. Kaname's free hand went up and stroked his cheek before turning his head to look into his eyes. Kaname's thumb traced Zero's plump bottom lip before parting the silverette's lips.

Zero stared at him, his breathing ragged, and he made a small noise in the back of his throat as Kaname's parted lips re-settled over his.  
________________________________________

A/N: My ADD is starting to kick in and I'm getting sidetracked. This entire chapter would have been done last night, but Nuu!~ I'm only on page three. ;P  
________________________________________

Kaname's tongue made its way into the silverette's mouth enticing the other to play. Zero timidly moved his tongue against the others, and the rewarding sound he got made shivers wrack through his body. Kaname released the others lips and dipped his head, softly mouthing the silverette's hardening nipples. "K-Kaname!" Zero gasped, hands threading into brunette hair. Kaname drew away. "That's the first time you've ever said my name, do it again" he murmured.

"Kaname" Zero murmured, feeling his blush heat up again. He watched as Kaname's eyes lit up, and a smile made way.

"I love you" he said, and Kaname felt Zero freeze.

"I…I don't know what I feel for you yet" Zero whispered. I don't even know if I can trust you. "But I know that I can't say I hate you anymore. And I don't mind your k-kisses" he stuttered out the last part. "More?" Kaname asked and Zero flushed, nodding slowly. Both leaned forward so slowly, a snail would have won a race. And as their lips met, everything was lost.  
________________________________________

Cross smiled, looking at the hunters currently staring him down, as if there weren't currently two hunters staring him down. "What can I do, Touga-san?" he asked cheerily. The elder hunter just stared at him, his one eye unblinking. Kaien started fidgeting under the dark gaze. A younger looking brunette slammed his hands down on his desk, injuring it in the process. "Where is he?" he hissed. Kaien looked at him with a mix of innocence. "I have no idea who this 'he' is, please do use names" he replied, though he had a feeling of whom it was. "Where is my pupil, Zero Kiryuu?" Yagari asked.

"He's in class" Cross replied. "No he's not" a voice came from the open doorway. All eyes turned to look at Yuuki. She looked as if she had been crying. "Yuuki?" Kaien asked, and he noticed something clutched in her right hand. "What is that?" he asked, gesturing to her hand. Holding it out for him, she watched as Cross got up, walked over to his adopted daughter and took it.

Cross looked at it before looking at Yuuki. She simply stared at him, and more tears slid down her cheeks. "He's with Kaname…" she said simply. "Yuuki?" Cross asked again. "I'm not mad. Kaname told me when I was younger, before Zero even came to stay with us. He's was wrapped around Zero's little finger before he was even born" she said sniffing before burring her face into her hands. Even if she wasn't mad, it still hurt. The younger hunter walked up to Yuuki. "Where is Kuran?" he asked coldly, and Yuuki looked up at him with wide teary eyes. Kaien blocked her from view. "I am afraid I cannot let you enter the Moon dormitories" he said.

At that moment, Yagari walked past him and Kaien instantly cursed himself for revealing where he was.

The other looked at him for one lone second before trailing after him. "Is what you said true? Is Kuran Kaname using Zero to obtain info and access to the association?" the elder asked. "Yes" he replied. Yagari hissed, as he marched through the halls. They made it outside in record time, and set to find the Moon dorms. They were silent on the outside, but inside Yagari was seething. I told him, idiot pupil that vampires were beasts he hissed. His younger companion was not far better, but he managed to not think dark thoughts about said silverette. They were mostly plotted with a said Kaname Kuran bloody and decapitated. When they reached the gates, Yagari kicked them open, his steel toed boots creating a cracking sound against the metal of the gate.

They swung open with a bang, their hinges screeching as they broke.

Yagari once again started walking, though his legs moved faster now that he was close to the Moon Dorms, now commonly named the lair. The Dorm doors swung open, and the two hunters were instantly surrounded by the Night class. Their red eyes, glaring at the hunters that dared walk into their domain of peace. "Out of my way" Yagari hissed, his one eye glinting at the vampires closets to him. "And why should we, hunter?" It was Aidou who spoke first, his blue eyes narrowed. "I see no reason to let you pass when you have no reason to be here" Ruka continued and the younger hunter hissed, sounding more like a vampire than the one who hunted them.

"Where is Zero?!" Yagari asked enraged that they were playing coy with him. Aidou scoffed. "It is not our business to know where that hunter has been" he said, and Yagari drew out his weapon. "Where is he?!" he shouted.

"There is no need to yell Yagari-san. I have him" that voice caused everyone in the room to look up at the person speaking. "Kuran Kaname" he growled before placing his gun away; with much reluctance. "Give him back" he demanded, and he saw Kaname smirk. "Come and get him, though I will not say if he goes back with you…willingly" he said before turning around to continue back to his room. Yagari and his companion marched up the stairs to catch up with him. It has started…Zero Kaname thought. Now it is time for you to choose which side you will be on. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, if that is what it takes to be with you.  
________________________________________

Yagari stared in uncontrollable anger as he watched his young pupil sleep in the purebloods bed. The enemy's bed. And who couldn't notice the hickeys marking the pale expanse of Zero's neck. Kaname watched them, his intense eyes scoping out their reactions. And he had summed it up pretty well when both rounded on him, their eyes full of fury. "You!" Yagari hissed pointing one lone finger at the brunette. "Me? What do you want?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you…defiling his body like that?! I knew you were leeches, but preying on someone for that? And a younger male no less!" he growled out. "I will tell you that Zero did not reject anything I advanced with" he commented. "Bullshit!" Yagari hissed, and he froze when Zero shifted, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes.

He blinked them open slowly, looking owlishly at the three in the room. Once his vision settled, he stared at the brunette standing next to Yagari. "Kaito?" he questioned softly. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "It would seem as if a certain pureblood has been spending too much time circling around you" he said ignoring Zero's previous question. He fixed Zero with an emotionless glare.  
"The association has ordered us to bring you back before something dilutes the Kiryuu's pure hunter blood" he said before walking up the silverette and yanked him on his feet. "Hey!" Zero protested as he was led out of the room; Kaname and Yagari following. Though not necessarily in that order.

The day class was at that moment, leaving class for the day, and they watched as Zero was dragged to an unmarked car, followed by a one-eyed brunette and Kaname Kuran; who was arguing with the older looking brunette.

"You cannot just take him" Kaname hissed, his eyes flashing. "I can and I will" Yagari argued. "He is on school property and school is still in session. Therefore he cannot be taken" Kaname continued as he watched Zero be shoved into the car. Yagari huffed and entered the driver's seat, turning it on. "Watch me" he gruffed and slammed on the gas pedal. Kaname could do nothing with the day class watching, as the car sped away. Murmurs instantly awoke within the crowd. 'What was that about?' and 'Why was Kiryuu taken away?' broke to Kaname's ears as he walked up to them his eyes glowing a bright red.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but I must ask you to forget what you have seen" he said almost hypnotically, and the crowd blinked slowly at him before dispersing.

Once the crowd was gone, his eyes narrowed and he stomped his foot almost childishly. "Kaname…" it was Yuuki, and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she smiled at him. "Go after him" she mouthed, not trusting her voice. Kaname gave her a sad smile, and walked over to her. He bent down and hugged her.

"You will always be my dear girl, Yuuki. Even if it does not mean what you want it to" he said before getting up and calmly walking away. Now to go get Zero Kaname thought, determination shining renewed in his wine eyes.  
________________________________________  
Zero glared, and he glared. Hell the car gave a lurch and he still glared. Kaito shifted in his seat uneasily. After many more minutes filled with silent death glares and uncomfortable shifting, Kaito straitened out. "What?" he asked, and Zero fixed him with the darkest of all his glares. If looks could kill…

"What the hell?!" Zero exploded, rounding on the brunette. "He was using you!" Kaito countered. "It's not like I believed any of his crap!" Zero hissed. They locked eyes and if one looked close enough, they could see electricity.There they go again. Proactive plasma mind power Touga thought to himself, as he ignored them. Both young hunters continued to bicker, and slamming on the brakes he was amused to hear twin thunks on the backs of the seats. "Kaito, sit up here" he ordered, and Kaito stuck his tongue out as he climbed into the front seat.

Sliding over, Zero started to kick the seat, jostling him with ever jab. "Zero" Yagari warned, looking at him in the rearview mirror. Zero narrowed his eyes at the elder hunter, and then rustling in his back pocket, he drew out his Ipod. Sometimes he was glad he carried it around everywhere.

Putting both ear pieces in, he cranked up the music so loud, both Yagari and Kaito could hear it. Screamo huh? They both thought.

It was going to be a long drive to the association.  
________________________________________  
Kaname sped away in his own car, breaking away from the Academy and the town he had seen for the past few years. He broke away from everything. Gripping the steering wheel, he pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal.

Zero…  
________________________________________

Zero now sat uncomfortably on one of the hardwood chairs given to him by another hunter. The president sat in front of him, just staring. As did every other hunter in the room, their minds linked. He must not remember.

"Zero Kiryuu, as of now you are being pulled out of Cross Academy. You will stay here to train, and finish your schooling here" he said and Zero felt his eyes widen. "We have set up a room for you to stay in from now on" the president continued, and Zero felt his whole world narrow down to just one room. His confinement had started. "You can't just keep me here! I have duties!" he exclaimed. "Not anymore you don't" Kaito said and the president smiled at him. "It is time you learned how we hunters truly work. You are getting soft while living with those vampires" the president said and Zero shook his head.

"I protect the Day class from them! How are they going to survive if there is no one to be there?!" he said, his voice rising. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"There is Yuuki left, and besides, being with that pureblood his dimmed your sights, if you are to be chosen for the next seat in presidency you must be able to see clearly" he said. Zero crossed his arms. "I decline. I will not" he said, and the president smiled. "On the contraire, you have no choice. Kaito, take him to his room to….think things over" he said, and Zero could only stare in shock as he was pulled out of the room. The way they are acting…Zero thought as Kaito dragged him down the hallway.

"Here…the president instructed me to give you a master bedroom" Kaito said as he ushered the silverette into the room. "Kaito…whatever you have done…I will never forgive you for it" Zero said, just as the doors were closed but even his sharp ear did not pick up the quiet click of the door being locked.

Zero looked around, from the king bed, to the end of the bathroom but with the windows there were, they were wither nailed shut from the outside or there were guard's stations down below. With the odds against him, there was no way he was going to get out. Groaning, he let himself flop onto the bed; and with a bounce he settled. The one thought he had before his eyes closed was, why is it all happening to me?  
________________________________________  
Zero was dreaming. Or at least he thought he was dreaming. "Hello?" he called out, into the darkness and then berated himself. "It's not like they're going to call back" he muttered. "Hello, Zero" a voice said right behind him. Zero let out the most girlish scream he had ever heard come out of his voice. Well he had never really screamed before so he didn't know what he sounded like before. Zero looked behind him, expecting a mangled corpse; but what he saw was…himself.

"Huh?" Zero uttered.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, looking at, well himself with scrutinizing eyes. "I am…" the Zero copy paused. "Zero Kiryuu" he replied. Zero narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit!" he snarled. "I'm Zero Kiryuu!" he said, and 'Zero' shook his head. "Yes you are Zero, but I am also Zero. We all are" he said, and suddenly Zero was surrounded by copies of himself. That was the first time Zero felt his legs give out in shock. He stared at all of his selves, and then reached down and pinched himself.

"What are you doing?" they all asked, and Zero glared at him. "Making sure I'm awake" he replied. "Oh you are awake but also dreaming, and this is all very real" one of the 'Zero's' replied. He took his time on the ground to examine everyone and gasped. "What?" they questioned.  
"I'm a girl!" he shrieked his hands on his face in utter horror. The female 'Zero' laughed. "Did you think there would be just one gender in reincarnations?" she continued to laugh, but Zero's ears perked. "Reincarnation?" he asked.

"Yes" they replied. Zero blanched. "Would you stop doing that?!" he hissed. "What?" they asked and Zero grit his teeth. "That!" he said crossing his arms. "One at a damn time" he continued. "Now, why are you tormenting me?" he asked looking at each one of them. "Tormenting you?" the female asked. "We are not tormenting you" she continued stepping up to sit next to him. "Then what are you doing?!" Zero snapped his eyes narrowing at her. "Encouraging you to remember" she stated. "Remember what?" Zero asked warily, already fearing what she would say.  
"Your past love" they said.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he cried. "Even my imagination is going against me" he moaned, gripping his hair and pulling. Every Zero winced. "We are not your imagination" another 'Zero' snapped.

"You need to open yourself up to the world, allow others to feel your weakness" she said. "No. When weakness is shown, it is exploited" Zero said softly, and each one knew what he was talking about, because each one had seen what had happened to him as a child. "But not if you show it to the right people" she soothed. "I can't" he whimpered. "No one wants me, I am neither hunter nor vampire" he said. "Kaname wants you" they said. Zero looked up at all of his past reincarnations.

"Kaname cared enough about the one he loved, to wait through the years and find us again. He would not leave after waiting for so long. He is probably already on his way to come get you" one of the male's spoke. "It's because he loves you. More than anything, and he would rescue you at the cost of his own life" she murmured, her eyes distant as if she were remembering something.

"And in your heart, you know already that you love him back. You are just too scared to admit it, for fear of further rejection" she continued as she stood up. "When he marked me, the being known as Zero Kiryuu became a pureblood, all you have to do is awaken" 'Zero' said.  
Zero stood up and gave them all a smile. "You know what you have to do, and we will always be with you. Make Kaname happy and in turn he will ensure your happiness" they said, and Zero closed his eyes only to open them in the real world. You know what you have to do they whispered.

"Yeah…" he said.  
________________________________________

A/N: How did you like my Zero mob? Quite confusing right? Don't lie, I know you were wondering what the hell was going on. ;P So there's still a bit more for me to share so hold on. After this, I believe there's only one chapter left.  
________________________________________

Kaname hissed as the association came into view, and his aura flared around in the car. As soon as his car came into view bullets rained down on his car like an army of arrows. The windshield broke hell every mirror and window shattered. A ting sounded and soon the smell of gasoline filled his senses. "Heh…seems like their not playing" Kaname said, and his beast purred like a kitten at that comment, ready to be let out. Bullets continued to rain down and soon they broke raining in on the pureblood.

Kaname let out an insane grin, letting his beast loose. "Time to die" he whispered, just as the car blew.  
________________________________________

Zero leaned up from the king bed just as the sounds of gunshots rang clear in the air. Running over to the window, all he could see was a lone silver painted mustang, parked in the middle of the drive. "Kaname" Zero breathed, feeling a sense of relief run through him. He was just about to smile when the car blew. "No!" Zero screamed, banging on the glass. It didn't budge. Running over to the door, he pulled on the handle. "Locked" he hissed. "Should've known" he said, and he drew out Bloody Rose. Also glad that I bring her around everywhere he thought as he blew the lock out.

Zero ran out into the hall, bolting down a set of stairs. He tackled the guard on the last step and hit a pressure point in his neck, putting him to sleep with ease. Zero quickly bolted right, not sure where to go but having a feeling. Turns out, going right was a bad idea, because just as Zero rounded the corner hands grabbed him from all sides. A few of the older hunters grinned at him lecherously. "We should teach him what we do to those who disobey the president" one said and another nodded.

"No" a younger one said. "If he wants to see the fight so badly, who are we to deny him?" he grinned at Zero, who only narrowed his eyes at the other. They dragged Zero to the main door and led him outside; and Zero wished right then and there that he was still inside his prison. The smell of rotting flesh permeated the air making Zero gag, and swallow the rising bile in his throat. Some movement to his left caught his attention, and what he saw made him gasp. "Kaname!" he cried, struggling in the hunter's grips.

A severely charred body was crawling along the path, pieces of ripped and melted skin fell off in bloody clumps, only to re-grow seconds later. Fangs dripping with vampire saliva gleamed white in the moonlight, and red eyes glinted. Kaname's hair had grown to his shoulders and it was matted with blood. His eyes locked onto the struggling Zero and he hissed, causing all of the hunters to flinch.  
It sounded like a snake, but all the worse. It was loud, angry and threatening.

The burned figure stood up and began walking. Bullets still hit him from every side, but he kept on walking, his eyes intently locked with Zero's. "Kaname!" Zero cried out. Look at me, just look at me he thought desperately. Even if they were holding him hostage, the association was all he had known for years. He did not want to see it go down in flames. Because it seemed as if even anti-vampiric weapons did not harm him or scare him from deterring from his mission. Kaname growled at the hunters, his aura whipping around them. Every hunter stumbled.  
Zero run!

The hidden call must have been heard because at that moment, Zero stomped on one of the hunters' foot, and he released him with a curse. Zero tore through the other hunters and grasped onto the pureblood, wrapping his arms around his torso. "Kaname! Kaname, I'm here, you can stop" he said in a soothing voice and every hunter watched as he calmed the irate pureblood. His glowing eyes dimmed and fang re-sheathed. His aura stopped whipping around everything and everyone. And Kaname looked at Zero, his warm wine eyes filled with love and adoration. "We can go now" Zero said and Kaname smiled. "Yes, we can" he replied.

Kaname fixed the hunters with a steady glare, and it only dissipated when both his and Zero's bodies disappeared, only to be replaced by bats. The hunters were startled, giving off a few yells of surprise when the bats swarmed around them before dispersing, but then felt a sense of rage fill them. Kaname had once again taken the silverette, but not only had he taken him; he had taken him when the boy had run straight at him.

The president walked down the steps, his normally calm eyes were filled with fury. His voice rang out loud and clear, even for one so old. "Bring Kiryuu Zero back, use any means necessary. And if he does not comply, bring back his head" he said simply. All of the hunters growled, thinking of the pureblood that had made a fool of them. They would do anything for the president, but this time it was personal.  
________________________________________

Meanwhile, Kaname had returned Zero safely back to the Academy and were just stepping into his room. Zero turned to look at the pureblood. He looked the same, and his scent smelled the same, but his aura felt off. Like it was finally complete. "Kaname-"that's all Zero got in before his mouth was covered by a needy pureblood. As his mouth was ravaged, Kaname pushed him to the king bed, and Zero fell back with a squeak, Kaname following.

Kaname attacked Zero's neck with nips, licks and open mouthed kisses. Zero panted, a withering mess, his body already heating to the fire Kaname lit deep inside of him. "K-Kaname~" he moaned. "I-I…lo- I lo-" Zero broke off blushing when Kaname stopped his mistreatments to look at him. "Don't look at me!" he cried blushing harder, and Kaname captured his face in his hands. "Say it" he commanded softly. "I love you" Zero felt his face melt completely off when he saw the smile that broke apart the purebloods face. "I love you too" he replied, before covering Zero's mouth and body with his.  
________________________________________  
One step closer  
________________________________________

Tbc…  
________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I've Loved You for a Thousand Years

Rating: M

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.  
________________________________________  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
________________________________________

Recap: Meanwhile, Kaname had returned Zero safely back to the Academy and were just stepping into the pureblood's room. Zero turned to look at the pureblood. He looked the same, and his scent smelled the same, but his aura felt off. Like it was finally complete. "Kaname-" that's all Zero got in before his mouth was covered by a needy pureblood. As his mouth was ravaged, Kaname pushed him to the king bed, and Zero fell back with a squeak, Kaname following.

Kaname attacked Zero's neck with nips, licks and open mouthed kisses. Zero panted, a withering mess, his body already heating to the fire Kaname lit deep inside of him. "K-Kaname~" he moaned. "I-I…lo- I lo-" Zero broke off blushing when Kaname stopped his mistreatments to look at him. "Don't look at me!" he cried blushing harder, and Kaname captured his face in his hands. "Say it" he commanded softly. "I love you" Zero felt his face melt completely off when he saw the smile that broke apart the purebloods face. "I love you too" he replied, before covering Zero's mouth and body with his.  
________________________________________

Kaname continued to kiss the silverette underneath him without hesitation, and it brought shivers to his body knowing that Zero was finally his. His lips trailed to Zero's neck and he began to suck. Zero cried out, tossing his head back; giving the pureblood more room to explore the already once explored flesh. His teeth nipped and pulled at the now reddened skin, but they didn't break through. Though they wished to, oh how they wished too. "Kaname!" Zero cried out, his body alight with a flush of arousal; something he had never felt before. Kaname just nuzzled the pale skin of his collar bone. His hands roamed his lover's lithe body, mapping each and every clothed curve the silverette had. Zero's clothes felt impossibly sticky, perspiration bathed his body and it made his clothes too uncomfortable to stay in any longer. The down side was that Kaname didn't seem bothered by his lack of coherent thought. Kaname calmly licked only the skin his shirt showed, and Zero arched in the Kaname's chest, rubbing his arousal into the leg currently parting his thighs. Zero felt a whine bubble up from his throat as Kaname went down taking in his scent, instead of taking off his shirt. "Kanamee!~" Zero actually did whine, pulling at chestnut hair.

Taking pity on the withering mess in front of him, he unbuttoned Zero's shirt, but did not take it off. Instead he started nipping at the unclothed flesh. Zero's heart hammered in his chest; it was beating so hard he thought it would burst through his ribcage. Cool lips captured an overheated nipple and Zero threw his head back, his body going into a full spasm. A low drawn out moan escaped his lips and Kaname smirked, as he continued to nibble on the now pebbled hard flesh. Long slim fingers claimed mahogany hair, as the other continued to lay claim to the willing body beneath his. "Kana!" Zero's call of his name came out in a breathy whine, and Kaname decided it was time to travel further down. His lips tasted the salty perspiration that gathered on the silverette's skin and he traced a map on the younger's stomach. He felt the muscles contract underneath. Kaname dipped his tongue in the silverette's navel before kissing the flesh barely hidden beneath his pants. Moving back up, much to Zero's protest, he mouthed the reddened skin from earlier. The hickey he had left. His lips descended and he gave a few harsh sucks, feeling Zero twitch in his grip. His fangs grazed the flushed throat, drawing beads of red to the top. Kaname lapped them up, his body giving a slight shudder. "You taste heavenly!" he growled out, and Zero whimpered his face heating even more. Zero shivered as Kaname finally released his upper body from its confines, practically shredding the rest off of him. Cool lips and a tongue once again mapped out the now cleared path, and Kaname made his way down to Zero's hands. His tongue darted out and drew them into his mouth laving them. His tongue even traced the pads in between his fingers. There was no place that Kaname didn't want to lavish with attention. Zero watched as Kaname released his fingers and continued back up to his shoulder. A hand slyly palmed his arousal and Zero's eyes widened as his body contracted in pleasure.

A knock on the door made them freeze.

When Kaname heard footsteps in his room, he felt a growl bubble up from his chest as he towered over Zero protectively. "Kaname-sama? Are you in…?" It was Aidou and he stopped short when he saw both Zero and his lord on the bed. The look on his lord's face and the harsh snap of aggressiveness, told him everything; and Aidou just realized that he had stupidly walked in on a pureblood mating. An invisible force slammed into him, shoving him out the door. Aidou went flying out of the bedroom and the blonde looked up in time to see the door slam shut, and he heard the click of a lock. Kaname turned back to the body underneath his. "Now…" he purred. "Where were we, my mate?" he asked his beast flaring back up as he covered Zero's mouth with his. His free hand resumed his mistreatments on Zero's lower body. Zero moaned his body on fire. When they drew away Zero fixed him with his best glare, which Kaname noted, seemed far too seductive to be menacing. The pureblood did not wither from the dark gaze; instead he just ground his arousal into the body beneath him, pleased at hearing the gasp brought forth. Zero writhed on the sheets, all the sensations new to him. But that didn't stop him from trying to appease the other. The clink of a belt buckle made Zero shiver, and he felt his pants being tugged down. Looking down, Zero blushed in mortification. The tip of his erection was leaking fluid, wetting the front of his boxer shorts. Zero didn't have enough time to be embarrassed, as Kaname leaned up and began to strip himself of his clothing.

Zero watched hungrily.

Piece after piece fell to reveal equally pale skin. Not a mark on the pureblood's body. When Kaname removed the last article of clothing left on him-his boxers, Zero felt his limbs weaken at the sight. Kaname was big. Will I survive this encounter? Zero asked himself as he stared at Kaname's rather large erection. And not only that, it would seem as if the pureblood was just as needy as he was at the moment. Kaname's wine eyes glittered at him. "Do I please you?" he asked laying his naked form over Zero's. Zero stuttered out a 'yes' and quieted down, blushing. Kaname grinned. Who knew Kiryuu Zero was such a shy lover? Kaname's hand slid down and brushed past quaking thighs. His hand slid into his lovers boxers and slowly teased the erection with the pads of his fingers. "Ah!" Zero cried out louder than before, his arms coming up to catch the pureblood's stray hand. "No! Not there!" he cried his body wiggling as he flushed from head to toe. Kaname practically purred at the innocent reaction and he stared into wide lust filled violet eyes. "Shh" Kaname cooed, his hand still grasped around the silverette's weeping length. "Let me…" he said, and Zero threw his head back with a cry of pleasure. His legs shifted, opening wider as Kaname brought him to threatening heights of pleasure. Dipping his head back down, Kaname once again suckled on the red and bruised pink nubs in front of him. Kaname released Zero's nipple, and using his free hand he slid the useless article of clothing off of the silverette. Kaname leaned back and watched what his handy work had created. Zero's chest heaved, and a flush had settled over his entire body. His face was turned to the side, showing the hickeys marring his neck, and his nipples were erect with a bruised red tint to them.

Kaname resumed stroking Zero's rigid length, and Zero shivered, moaning a little. "Zero" Kaname whispered, his hand speeding up slightly. "Mmh~…" Zero cried out slightly, but Kaname knew he had heard him. "Do you want to come?" he purred and Zero shivered, nodding. "Yes!" he moaned his back arching. His body ached for release. Kaname's grip suddenly turned harsh, and he stroked rougher. Zero cried out, his limbs wrapping around the pureblood, his body tightening up. Zero screamed out his first release as he convulsed, his milky liquid splashing onto Kaname's hand and chest. Kaname continued to milk Zero of his release, and was pleased to see the silverette still feeling the effects of his orgasm. Zero shivered, his body still twitching from time to time. The perspiration on his heated skin felt cool, and Zero basked in the after glow of his first release. Zero watched as Kaname raised his soiled hand to his mouth and his blush heated back up full force as he watched his lover taste some of his release. Grasping the silverette's thigh Kaname pulled the other until he was propped up on the others legs just so the aroused pureblood could see the opening he would soon be sheathed into. Zero wiggled and tried to close his legs seeing the predatory gaze in the pureblood. Kaname just opened them again and grasped onto Zero's softened length. Zero gasped as a spark of pleasure jolted through him. It ended in a whine of pleasure as Kaname stroked him to hardness. Kaname looked at him with apologetic red eyes.

"This, love, will hurt a bit" he said, and Zero only looked at him with confusion, and it only turned into a scream of pain and pleasure as Kaname thrust a single slick digit into his entrance and deep throated him at the same time. Fingers found purchase in deep mahogany hair and Zero tugged, trying to wiggle away from the finger buried deep inside of him. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. Kaname could feel his wilting arousal and he angled his finger to find that one place inside the silverette's body that would bring him to ecstasy. His tongue laved at Zero's length, sucking on the tip. Zero's body shuddered at the pleasure the feeling of warm heat over his member. Zero shifted, and suddenly a half strangled scream flew from his lips, his hands going down to grasp at bed sheets. His body tightened up and he could clearly feel the finger deep inside of him. Kaname felt Zero's thighs clamp around his head as the other tightened around his finger. He sucked harsher and Zero thrashed, forcing the pureblood to secure his hips with his free hand.

Zero whined when Kaname slipped another slicked digit into him, but gasped in pleasure when the pureblood again struck that spot deep inside of him. "Kaname!" Zero cried out trying to move, but was being held immobile by slim piano fingers. Kaname hummed around the length, loving the way Zero tightened around his fingers. He thrust them in and out at a steady pace now, and Zero fought being held still as his pleasure heightened. Zero didn't even notice when Kaname thrust the third and final digit in, being too preoccupied with the pleasure the little bundle of nerves granted him. "Kaname I-I'm!" he cried out grasping once again at mahogany hair to pull the other off. Kaname held fast, bobbling his head faster and hollowing his cheeks out. Zero pulled at dark hair. He may have had no coherent thought, but he wasn't that far gone that he wanted the other to taste his release. The silverette struggled to get the other off of him, but Kaname wouldn't budge. Zero sobbed as he released into the others awaiting mouth, his body tightening to the point he felt all three of the fingers inside of him. Kaname leaned up and held his hand underneath his mouth.

Zero watched as Kaname opened his mouth to stick his tongue out and let his release dribbled out and onto Kaname's awaiting fingers. Zero flushed as he came down from his second release that night, to still feel the pureblood's fingers buried tightly within his sheath. Zero's eyes trailed down to watched as the other slicked himself up with the pearly white substance. Kaname must have been to the point of near pain Zero noted. The tip was an angry red and the rest of his cock was coated in now his and the brunette's semen. Kaname withdrew his hand from Zero's stretched entrance, and Zero gave a small sound as protest.  
Kaname moved forward settling his throbbing erection against Zero's opening and like a light bulb, Zero suddenly understood how Kaname intended to get off. (A/N: So naïve Zero…) Zero gave a startled cry as the tip of Kaname's length breached past the first ring of muscles. Kaname covered his lovers lips with his own to muffle the sound of sobs as Zero tightened around the invading organ. Inch by inch, Kaname entered until he felt Zero's bottom touch his outer thighs. Staying completely still Kaname felt Zero tremble against him, and even with the blood roaring in his ears he could still hear the muffled sounds Zero was making. It was so hard to not pound ruthlessly into Zero like his beast demanded, and with the tight heat encompassed around him wasn't helping. Zero loosened, bit by bit until the silverette could feel nothing but a dull ache. Zero shifted, his legs draping over Kaname's thighs. Kaname took this as a sign and began to move. He drew out slowly before encasing himself in the silken heat again. Kaname nearly groaned aloud. Keeping a slow pace, Kaname continued to move within the other. Zero whimpered, feeling Kaname withdraw and then he felt the slow burn of being filled again.

This continued on for a while until Kaname drew out and faster than before, thrust back in. Zero gasped tightening around the length invading him. Kaname slowly built up speed, Zero's gasps urging him on. Suddenly Zero let loose a wild scream, and Kaname watched as Zero arched his back, his eyes rolling back into his head. Kaname instantly became addicted to the way Zero screamed out in pure wild pleasure. Drawing out he slammed on the silverette's pleasure button again and watched as Zero screamed again writhing on the sheets. They set a fast pace, thrusting and clawing. Zero convulsed, the feeling of Kaname thrusting into him made him delirious. Claws elongated and Zero dug his fingers into the bed sheets, tearing them to shreds. They rutted against each other like wild animals. Well, they rather sounded like them too. Moans, grunts, and occasional screams were released, as Kaname slammed into Zero's prostate growling when he heard Zero scream again. Zero's legs squeezed Kaname's waist as he met his lover's thrusts. Kaname's hands gripped Zero's slim hips in a bruising grasp as he snapped his hips forward. "Tell me…that you love me!" Kaname he growled lowly, staring at Zero's thrashing head.

"I love you! I love you!" he cried, sobbing as his release washed over their stomaches. Zero tightened around Kaname's length, his sheath greedily trying to prevent Kaname's member from leaving. Kaname groaned and snapped his hips forward before shuddering as he released inside the writhing silverette filling him to the brim. They both collapsed panting, Kaname still buried inside of the other. Zero whimpered in mild embarrassment as Kaname's softening length slid from the pliant hole it had been nestled into. And he gasped when he felt the others release leak out of his entrance and down his thighs. Zero tried to shift out from underneath the pureblood, but was shocked when said pureblood latched onto one of his pebbled nipples. Gasping Zero watched as Kaname sent him a lecherous grin. "You didn't think we were done yet did you love?" he asked before covering Zero's lips with his own.  
________________________________________  
A/N: Whoa! Six pages of full out lovemaking. :D I told you I wrote it with love; lot's of it. I really did try to bring it out more, and I hope that I managed to do so. Is there going to be more? Who knows?!  
________________________________________

Zero cried out, his face pressed into a multitude of pillows. His hips were raised, bottom in the air as Kaname lavished attention to Zero's bottom. Kaname growled in pleasure. He could taste remnants of himself on Zero's silken walls, and briefly wondered why he couldn't taste more of himself. "Kaname! St-stop" he whimpered, twitching in the pureblood's grasp. Kaname gave a fanged nip on his thigh before he resumed eating the other out. Zero mewled, high on pleasure. He hadn't been allowed to leave the bed for hours…and he loved every torturous moment of it. Zero's thighs shook, and his previous orgasms showed, wet on his thighs and the sheets. "Noo!" Zero whined as Kaname's slick tongue tasted him deeper, and even from his protest, his body still craved more. His body was so sensitive at this point that it didn't take much to bring him to sexual gratification.

Kaname drew away and Zero moaned his protest. Kaname roughly turned them both around so that Zero sat atop, straddling the brunette. Zero flushed, feeling Kaname's erection pressed against his already thoroughly fucked bottom. Kaname grinned from underneath him. "Why don't you set the pace, love?" he asked grinding his hips a little, loving how Zero's body gave way and accepted him. Zero sunk down on top of Kaname's erect member rather easily and he clenched when the head pressed at his pleasure spot. Zero turned his head to the side blushing. Kaname could see his every reaction now. Grinning Kaname grabbed slim hips and ground him further onto his arousal. Zero mewled at the new area reached, and he instinctively ground back. Kaname watched as Zero lifted himself off of his member with just the tip inside his heated body, before slamming down. Keening, Zero set a fast pace tightening every time his prostate was hit. Zero's arousal bobbed in front of him and Kaname watched hungrily as Zero brought himself and his lover pleasure. "Ah…Ah!" Zero whimpered when Kaname reached out and grasped a hold of his weeping erection, and the pureblood released a pleased growl when Zero tightened around him. Zero cried out as the added pleasure brought him to release, his cum splashing onto Kaname's chest and hand.

Kaname groaned as his lovers orgasmic squeezing brought him to his release and he pressed himself flush against Zero's pert ass before letting himself go. Zero collapsed against Kaname shivering; and when he shakily drew up and tried to get off and release Kaname from inside of him, but to his embarrassment, Kaname grabbed onto his hips preventing him from releasing the two from their joined point. "K-Kaname" Zero mumbled, gasping when he felt the other harden inside of him once again. Kaname covered Zero's lips before he could protest, as he grabbed Zero's softened length and stroked it to full hardness. Zero's body ached, but it didn't want to deny sexual gratification from its mate. Even if they weren't bonded yet; Zero's body still saw Kaname as its one and only.

Zero mewled and purred like a needy kitten as Kaname shifted them to the edge of the bed. Kaname groaned, feeling the other start to respond to his advances, even though he knew the silverette was exhausted. Kaname stood up and carried the silverette to the bathroom. It was time to wash off their earlier traces of sex. Turning on the shower Kaname groaned aloud as the other ground himself onto the burning erection balls deep inside of him. Drawing the other away Kaname watched as the other whined and tried to latch onto him. Zero was drowning in his pleasure. It was so hot, Zero felt like he was dying. Stepping into the shower Kaname set the other onto his feet, but was not prepared for the other to leap at him, lips latching onto his neck. Oh good lord, I've pushed him into heat Kaname thought as fangs broke through the skin on his neck. Kaname allowed the other to feed before drawing the other back. "What do you want me to do Zero?" Kaname asked huskily. Zero moaned. "Fuck me" and that was all that needed to come out of the silverette's mouth before he was pressed against the tile walls, Kaname thrusting ruthlessly into him. Zero's hands scraped against the white tiles and his back arched. Zero screamed when Kaname thrust into his prostate and he sobbed when the other grasped onto his weeping member.

"Kaname! Mate!" Zero cried out clenching against the invading member. Kaname licked the outer shell of the silverette's ear. "May I?" Kaname asked snapping his hips, pressing against Zero's pleasure spot. "Yes!" Zero sobbed and he screamed when fangs broke the tattooed side of his neck. Zero released violently, his orgasm showing evidence on the tiled walls only for a brief second before it was washed away. Zero screamed his hands scrabbling and Kaname once again released inside of his lover, as he continued to feed. Zero's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the spark of a bond come to life, and when Kaname released him, Zero's body slumped as he passed out cold. Kaname caught his bond mate before he could hit his head on the tiled floor. Washing the silverette off he carried the other out of the bathroom and using his powers he shut the shower off. And laying the other on the bed he quickly dried his lover off and dressed the both of them. Zero mumbled something incoherently as Kaname crawled into the bed with him, draping the unsoiled section over them both. "Go back to sleep" he cooed and Zero snuggled up to the other. Kaname watched the other sleep for a while, tracing Zero's new improved tattoo. It was the Kuran rose, and it looked breathtaking on the pale expanse of Zero's neck.

Kaname sighed before draping his arms around Zero and settling into a sleep he had long needed.  
________________________________________

The female apparition of Zero looked in to find them sleeping. "Oh thank any god out there that they are finally done" she said fanning her red face with a hanker chief. She watched Kaname's chest rise and fall with every breath he took. She saw how Zero was snuggled up to Kaname, and wished that what had happened to her, had not taken place. "Ahh…but what's in the past is past" she said as she walked over to the sleeping silverette. "I do hope you like what I am to give you Zero, for it was not something I could give in my time. You are younger than I was so it will be harder for you to accept, but please…" she whispered, kissing his forehead softly. A soft glow surrounded the silverette and the silver-ish blue faded within seconds. She stroked Kaname's cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Protect him, I fear that there is something over the horizon; and it is not an easy happily ever after" she said before kissing his forehead like she had done with Zero. She stared at them, her body fading slightly. "It would seem as if my time here is complete" she murmured before turning to walk away. "Kaname, remember that I will always love you, and even if I am not here in front of you, I will always and forever, live with you" with that she disappeared, her body fading into silver dust which disappeared soon after.

Kaname jerked awake startled, feeling traces of a presence he had not felt in a long time. "Zero?" he whispered in confusion. "Mmmh….Kahnamhe…go back to sleep" Zero mumbled, snuggling into the crevice of his lovers neck. Smiling softly, Kaname let his thoughts cease as he went back to a coma like dream state.  
________________________________________

Zero blinked his eyes open slowly. Yawning quietly he shifted, and felt like a hundred pound steel safe had dropped on him. Growling quietly to himself Zero shot a glare to the person sleeping next to him. If this is what I have to deal with, then he is sure as hell going to feel it with me the silverette thought angrily, and without thinking he opened the bond. Kaname awoke with a gasp of pain, his eyes flying open as he bolted upright. Everything throbbed in its own pattern, and turning his head his eyes met with a glowering silverette. "I hate you" he hissed and Kaname grinned. "That's not what you were screaming last night love" he said, and watched as Zero face flooded with red tinted embarrassment as he remembered what had taken place not hours before.

Before the flustered and heavily embarrassed silverette could snap out a response, a knock on the door rang through. "Saved by the door" Zero mumbled sulking, mad at not being able to show that pureblood the full extent of his wrath. Chuckling to himself Kaname walked over to the door and opened it a fraction. Not bothering to put up his façade, Kaname scowled and slammed the door, before returning to Zero and the bed. "Who was that?" Zero asked as the other snuggled up to him. "I do not have the patience today to deal with Cross this early in the morning" Kaname mumbled, and Zero felt a laugh bubble up. Kaname stared at his lover before smiling gently. Leaning up he cupped Zero's cheek gently and pressed his lips to the others.

When he drew away, Zero was blushing adorably. "Stop that" he murmured, his voice holding embarrassment. He would never get over those surprise kisses. "Come now, it is time to get dressed" Kaname said, and Zero groaned falling back into the sheets.  
________________________________________

Zero fidgeted under the Night classes stare. Their eyes were boring into his skull. "You are to treat him with respect when he is here, and if anyone touches him I will rip their hands off" Kaname smiled at them, but it was one of dark intent. Ruka gulped and backed away, as did most of the Night class. Zero smiled slightly. "I have to get to class, I've already missed four classes" the silverette murmured as he turned to walk out. Kaname followed him, his aura like that of a puppy following its master. Kain looked at the spot both had been in. "Well, in a way I'm happy for them. It had to happen some time" he said before walking away to his room. Most of the Night class nodded and agreed with the fire user. Zero was the one who ultimately, made Kaname who he was today. And they quite liked the pureblood as he was.  
"They don't like me" Zero whispered, and Kaname stroked his cheek. "They are just surprised dear heart" Kaname said, smiling when the other leaned into the touch. "I need to get to class" Zero mumbled turning away from the other. Kaname caught the others hand and pulled him back. Zero uttered a sound of surprise as the other covered his lips with his own. Zero pulled back his cheeks flushed. "I have to go" he said, turning to jog quickly to the Academy's classrooms.

Kaname felt the tug of the bond as they separated for the first time since they had mated, and to say that he didn't like it was an understatement.  
________________________________________

Zero leaned on his hand, staring off into space. He had been seated in class for about fifty minutes now, and he wished that he hadn't come. Something tugged at the back of his mind, and Zero felt a small smile twitch at his lips.

Is something the matter, the bond on your side is shriveling in on itself Kaname's voice popped into his mind. I'm bored he thought. He heard Kaname chuckle. You think you are bored? Have you seen the paperwork on my desk? He asked. Well then you should have done it Zero commented dryly. But I had much more tempting matters in front of me Kaname said. Was he pouting? Zero almost laughed, but remembered that he was still in class. Well then how about a game? Kaname asked and Zero mentally accepted. I spy with my little eye Kaname teased. A dumb teacher who doesn't know the difference from descriptive and expository writing Zero said, and he heard Kaname's laugh echo in his mind. This continued on for a while, and both felt their mood lighten. I am sorry love but I must take my leave, it would seem as if you need to go too Kaname said, and Zero felt his mind close off.

Shaking his head slightly, Zero realized that others were packing up their belongings to leave for the day, and Zero only having himself, just walked out. Yuuki caught up with him moments later. "So who'd you get into a rough and tumble with?" she teased poking one of the silverette's hidden hickeys, and Zero pushed her to the side playfully. "Yuuki" Zero said turning to her with a look of seriousness once they had walked out of earshot. "Something may happen tonight, and I want you to stay in your room. Do you hear me?" he asked. The petite brunette looked at him in confusion. "Zero…I don't understand" she said. "Just promise me" he said, and Yuuki nodded. "Alright, I promise" she said even though she did not know what was going on. Zero nodded, seemingly satisfied. Zero didn't know who would be friend or enemy after tonight.  
________________________________________

 

Zero lay snuggled with Kaname on his bed.  
They lay there in silence, their breathing matched in sync. "Kaname…will they kill me?" Zero asked, breaking the silence and he felt a growl rumble through him. "I will not let them" he said possessively, tightening his hold on the other. "I don't want to die" Zero whispered, clutching at Kaname's shirt. Kaname leaned down and captured his lover's lips in a kiss. Zero made a sound in the back of his throat as Kaname gave him affectionate kisses. He felt his body heat in the now familiar ache of arousal as he kissed back feverishly. "They will not take you" Kaname murmured in between kisses.

"You are my body, life, and soul" he continued, his hands finding purchase underneath the silverette's shirt. This time when they made love, they didn't rut viciously like they did when they first became mates. It was slow, caring, and full of love; it brought both to threatening heights of pleasure.

"You are mine to care for and love" Kaname whispered as he brushed silver bangs away to kiss his forehead.  
________________________________________

Zero slept peacefully, his head resting on Kaname's chest.

His body had once again been pleased until he had passed out from exhaustion, and now Kaname held him for what may be the last time. "Seiren" Kaname called out quietly. The small female came into view, bowing to her lord and forever master. "Protect Zero with your life" he said as he carefully moved his sleeping lover to the padded pillow. "Hai, Kaname-sama" she replied as the pureblood dressed. Using his pureblooded powers, Kaname quickly and quietly left the room to seek out the hunters that had no doubtedly started their slow invasion.

He walked with the grace of the pureblood prince he was. The Night class was waiting for him, and together they walked deeper into the forest. "You will not attack, if they decide to strike, you will let them" it was clearly a command, and the Night class nodded feeling the power of the order. They stopped in the middle of the heavily wooded area, only to be surrounded by ticked off hunters. "Where is Zero?" Kaito snarled, sounding less like a hunter and more of a vampire. "He is in my room sleeping" Kaname replied camly. "Return him to us, he is not yours" an elder hunter said. Kaname smirked. "That is where you are wrong" he said, and when the hunters looked at him in confusion, his grin only grew wider.

"I marked him."

Those three words sent the hunters running at him in a fit of rage.  
________________________________________

Zero yawned, his eyes fluttering open. And turning his head he expected to see his lover. Kaname's spot was cold. Zero stepping out of bed gingerly taking the sheets with him, seeing as how he was still naked. And also how, Kaname's most loyal servant was sitting in a chair watching him. "Were you watching me sleep?" he asked feeling a loss of privacy, and more the feeling of being creeped on. "Kaname-sama instructed me to watch you" she replied, and Zero scowled. "Well then you can watch me get dressed" he did so, "And walk out" Zero stomped over to the door and opened it roughly. He turned to Seiren, noting that she had yet to move from her spot on the chair.

"You're not going to stop me?" he asked. "My lord instructed me to watch you, not to keep you from moving about" her answer was simple and it made Zero grin. "Well then, why don't you watch me all the way to my room?" he asked, and he saw the small female's lip quirk as if she were trying to hide a smile.  
________________________________________

The Level C's had died first, and now the only that were left consisted of Kaname and his most trusted. "Retreat" Kaname murmured. "You do not need to die for my selfishness" he said, prepared to face death. The Night class surrounded him. "You have a mate to take care of now Kaname-sama" Aidou said. "We can't have you dying yet" Kain said standing next to his cousin. "I may not like him, but Kiryuu has done you well" Ruka murmured. As they all prepared to defend their lord, a sharp gasp made them freeze. Turning their heads they saw an elderly hunter on the forest floor with a small dagger buried where his heart was. Murmurs arose from the vampires. No one owned knives like that. To their right, three more hunters dropped dead, the same knives deep in their chests. A breathy chuckle made their eyes widen.

"You were just going to leave me there and take all the action for yourself weren't you…Kaname" Zero dropped from the trees. He was dressed in a tight fitting black turtle neck shirt, and baggy cargo pants held by a sloppy belt. He was barefoot, but that fine by him. "Zero…" Kaito said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing, come over here?" he said as he walked over to where the silverette was standing. Zero looked at the brunette almost innocently. Kaito grabbed a hold of Zero's arms. "Tch…" Zero scowled, and to the surprise of everyone standing there; he head butted the other. Zero watched as the other stumbled back clutching at his nose. Rolling back onto the balls of his feet Zero crouched. "Let's dance pretty boy". Zero was gone the second after he said that, disappearing faster than anyone's eyes could catch. Kaname was the only one who could follow his lover's speed.

The vampires and hunters watched as Zero set to work, and the hunters dropped in numbers very quickly.

"Zero stop!" a very familiar voice rang out, and the hunters including Zero stopped fighting. It was Yagari. "Zero come back to the association" he said. As he said this, younger recruit tried sneaking up on the silverette. Zero drew Bloody Rose and another gun and pointed both weapons at the two. "You lied to me" Zero said, and those closest to him could see that his hands were shaking. "Did you know about me?" he asked looking at the man he had trusted and looked up to. Yagari was silent and Zero took a step back. "Did you know?" his voice was shaking now, and Yagari gave him a pained looked. "I knew enough" was his reply, and Zero lowered his weapons. He turned away from his master and stepped into Kaname's embrace. "I thought you were the one I could trust" Zero said staring at him through the gap in Kaname's arms. His eyes were red. Zero had fully embraced his vampire side. "It seems that it isn't the vampires I should be wary of" he continued. "Get off of Cross Academy's property, I don't want to see or feel a trace of the Association on this land" Zero said and every Night class member turned to walk away.

"Zero?" it was Yuuki, and she stepped out of the shade of the large trees. She looked scared and confused. Kaito leapt at her. Holding her in front of him, the brunette haired hunter grinned. "Zero you will come with us, even if you don't want to" he said and Zero hissed. He had warned that girl and she never listened. "Get out of the way" was all he said to the Night class, just as he raised his weapon and fired. Yuuki's scream echoed around the forest. It wasn't because she was injured; no it was because Kaito's body suddenly slumped on top of her, pushing her to the ground. Yuuki was crying by now, her nerves fried.

Takuma rushed and grabbed the crying girl before returning to the pureblood. "Leave now, before more of your kind are killed" Kaname commanded staring at only a fourth of the hunters they had started out with. "Zero?" Yagari asked, and the silverette turned to face him. In his eyes held all the hurt and betrayal he was feeling, and Yagari felt a stab to his heart. Would Zero ever let him see the other again? "Do you love him?" Yagari called out just as the Night class was leaving. The question was directed at Kaname. "More than the love for my own life" he replied.

Yagari nodded. The words that the pureblood had uttered settled uneasiness inside of him. "I'm sorry" was all he uttered before turning to leave, along with the other hunters Zero hadn't killed. They carried the dead.  
Zero sighed in relief before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into Kaname's arms. His body felt hot to the touch, and Kaname shook his head. "You need to rest to awaken my love" he murmured as he lifted Zero up bridal style, and he continued to walk back to the dorms. "Seiren" Kaname murmured. She appeared in front of him. "I thought I told you to watch him" he said his wine eyes flashing. "Hai, Kaname-sama. And I did just that" she replied, and realization struck him before he chuckled. "Very well Seiren, go bring the car around" he commanded. She bowed and vanished seconds later. "Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked. "It is time we left the Academy, we will be leaving tonight. Yuuki will have the choice to accompany us or stay here" he said. "We will leave with nothing but ourselves. Our things will be retrieved later on" with that he entered the limo with his sleeping lover. The Night class entered swiftly but orderly.

"Yuuki?" Kain asked looking at her. Yuuki shook her head. "I have to complete my studies. Zero can leave because he is already graduated" she said, and everyone looked at the sleeping silverette. Who knew he was so smart? "I will come and visit" she said, and she couldn't help the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Kaname kissed her cheek, and he petted her hair like he did when she was small. "I await your visit with open arms" he said as she closed the door. Yuuki smiled. It hurt to see the ones she had grown up with leave, but she knew it was time, and she waved as the limo exited through the gates.

Yuuki slowly walked away from the gates, her head downcast. Cross had been on his nightly walk at that time, and bumped into her. "Yuuki, what are you doing out here at this time of night?!" he asked slightly alarmed at her crumpled clothes, and the blood splattered on them. "Their gone" she said simply and her face scrunched up before she burst into tears. Kaien panicked for a second not knowing who 'they' was before it hit him. His arms enveloped his crying daughter in a warm hug. "You can still visit" he said as he shushed the small girl. "I know, it's just that…that I'm going to-to miss them" she said her voice cracking. Kaien walked her back to her room, calming her down with each step. "School is almost out for the year, you can go visit Kaname-kun and stay for the whole summer" he said, and Yuuki's eyes brightened up some. She hugged him fiercely.  
"Thank you headmas-…" Yuuki broke off.

"Thank you father" she said as she closed the door to the room.

Cross walked back to his office starry eyed.  
________________________________________

Zero's transformation was painful. He was forced to remember and relive every memory and moment his past lives had. Even the most painful ones, and it often left Zero constantly screaming in his state of sleep. Kaname could do nothing but watch, and it pained him. In a fit of rage he had broken Aidou's hand and banished the rest of the Night class to the west wing of the Kuran mansion. He had apologized for it later on, when he realized that Aidou was just trying to help by moving Zero into a better position.

Kaname opened his eyes blearily, and sat up in shock. When had he fallen asleep? Kaname looked at the bed, and felt his heart drop down to his bowels. Zero wasn't there. Kaname panicked for a bit before he felt a breeze from the veranda. The doors were open, and Kaname stood up from his chair to investigate. What he saw made his eyes warm. Zero stood out there waiting for him. His hair had grown down to his thighs and Zero tugged at it with embarrassment. He smiled at his brunette haired lover and hurried into his arms. Kaname breathed a sigh of relief. "When you didn't wake up after a week I became worried. I see it was over nothing" he said kissing his lover on the lips. Zero made a contented noise in the back of his throat as he allowed his lover to ravage his lips.

Zero was still Zero, but with a few changes. Besides his hair, his aura had changed too. He was a pureblood now. "I wonder what my power is" Zero wondered a loud, and he felt Kaname's rumbled laugh. "That love? We have eternity to find that out" was all he said before he captured Zero lips in another kiss. He was complete. They were together, and nothing could pull them apart.  
________________________________________

And all long I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
________________________________________

.END.  
________________________________________

A/N: Well how did you like it? This was the final chapter, and I am sad to see such a well loved story go, but all things must come to an end sooner or later. I had fun writing it, and I sure as hell hope you enjoyed reading it.  
So with a much saddened but happy goodbye, I wish you all until the next time.  
Much love,  
-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


End file.
